Fairy Fencer Neptunia
by Twilightiger1602
Summary: Takes place after the "Good" End of Victory. After a failed attempt to get her home, Nepgear and the other candidates find themselves trapped in the world of Fairy Fencer F. Now they must help Fang and Co. collect all the furies and make there way back to there own dimension. Rated T (might change it later) for violence, swearing and partial nudity. (DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sweet Jesus this one took forever. Anyways, for the few who actually bother to read my fics, I apologize for the long abscence and I will try to not make a habit of it. For those of you who don't know, while I was writing this, I got into a collab with fellow author Writer DxD in one of his fics "To Love Nep", where I write for some of the scenes along with him, mainly revolving around the OC I submitted to him long ago. That and along with a bad case of writers block on more than one occasion, then you can basically tell why this took me so long.**

 **Also, allow me to get the elephant out of the room and say that I might be scrapping Custom Robo: Remastered, mainly due to both lack of motivation and the fact that it was mainly used for practice. That aside, let's cut to the chase. this is my second and official Fanfic: Fairy Fencer Neptunia. Please leave a review and enjoy.**

 **Fairy Fencer Neptunia: Prologue part 1-a long awaited return?**

"Geez, are these two idiots ever going to wake up?" Uni said tapping her foot in annoyance with Ram and Rom by her side. It had been a month since Neptune, Plutia and the candidates defeated Cyan Heart, and since then the two Planeptune CPU's have done nothing but sleep all day long, much to Histoires ire and annoyance. To make matters worse, Nepgear was still stuck in the Ultradimension due to "unforeseen circumstances", and who knows whats going on at her end.

They tried to wait and see if they would get up on there own and get her home, but clearly even that was a bit too much to ask. Having waited long enough, the three of them came by to try to wake them up and make them work to gain shares and get there friend back, even by force if necessary. So far though, no luck on there end.

"Yeah, seriously, why won't these two dummies wake up? We've tried literally everything!"

"Why... won't they get up?"

"At this point girls, I don't know. Either way, we've got to think of something to get these two up, otherwise Nepgear will never get back home." They've been trying there hardest to wake the two lazy CPU's up for at least a good hour. They tried using all sorts of methods, ranging from simple screaming to using air-horns and megaphones. But no matter what, neither of them even so much as budged an inch.

"But what are we suppose to do Uni? They just won't get up, no matter what we do." The Lastation candidate could only sigh in irritation, well aware of just how unreliable Neptune is even when she is needed.

"I really didn't want to do this, but..." She pulls out her rifle and aims it straight at the two sleeping CPU's, scaring the twin candidates in the process.

"Miss Uni?!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Relax, I've loaded it with rubber bullets, but you two should stand back. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Uni took a deep breath and steadied her aim. Just as she was about to pull the trigger...

"Would you two wake up already!"

"Huh?! S-Sis?! What are yo-" She and the twins darted there gaze around the room, but saw that no one else was in the room.

"Did you hear that too Rom?"

"Yes. That sounded like... miss Noire. But I don't see her."

Just as the three of them confirmed that no one else was here, they turned around and saw that Neptune and Plutia were both roused from there sleep.

"Mmm... *yawns* Now that was some nice nappin'. Really gotta hand it to ya Plutie. That Noire alarm you have sure does work wonders." Neptune told her sleeping buddy whilst stretching her arms up, with said person nodding in agreement.

"Mhm, it suuure comes in handy when taking naps."

("Are you kidding me?! That's what it took to wake them up?! Why do they even have something like that?!") Uni could only stand there in frustration, both at the fact that they have a recording of her sisters screaming, and it was the only thing that woke them up out of a dead sleep.

Rubbing her eyes, Neptune took a glance around the room and saw the candidates. She was going to greet them... if not for the fact that Uni still had her rifle pointed at her direction. Confused and slightly freaked out, Neptune could only break out in a cold sweat.

"Um, Uni. Why do you have that pointed at little old me?" Uni looked down and saw that she still had her rifle out. In a small panic, she tried coming up with a quick excuse...

"She was gonna shoot you two with rubber because you couldn't wake up!" Only for Ram to beat her to the punch and blurt out the truth.

"Nepu!?"

"Well that's not very nice." Both CPU's made there disapproval known to the lastation candidate, who quickly put away her rifle in fear of Plutia transforming, with her and the twins clearly remembering what happened the last time she did.

"Why would you wanna do that!?" Uni could only glare at Neptunes rather obvious question.

"That's because we've been trying to wake you two idiots up for the past hour now! Also, why do you two have a recording of Noire!?" Uni yelled at Neptune with one hand pointing to her and the other on her hip.

"Well it's actually Pluties. She made that when we were at the Ultradimension. It's practically the only thing that can wake her up."

"She always nice enough to come by the Basilicom to wake me up, so I made this for when she isn't here." To say that Uni was creeped out by that explanation was kind of putting it lightly. She quickly shook it off though and focused on the two CPU's in front of her.

"So, what's up girls? What brings ya all the way here?"

"We came here to get you two out of bed and get back to work." Uni bluntly said with a hint of venom in her voice. Neptune didn't notice though and became kind of annoyed at the mere mention of work.

"Oh man, did Histy send you guys?"

"Nope. Histoire didn't ask us anything. We came here on our own!" Ram stated with a bit of childish pride.

"Anyways, now that you're up, it's time to gather shares and get your sister home." Neptune could only groan at the candidates proclamation, not at the thought of getting her sister home, but just at the thought of working in general. So, she and Plutia tried to come up with a convincing excuse.

"Aw, do we have to. I'm still kinda tired from the last battle."

"Me too. I'm reeeally tired."

"Neptune, it's been a month since we beat Rei, I think you've rested enough." Only for Uni to immediately shoot it down, causing both Planeptune CPU's to flinch.

"Besides, Nepgears been stuck in the Ultradimension for long enough, and it's high time we bring her back!"

"Aw come on Uni. It hasn't been that long, I'm sure she's fine." Neptune said lazily, completely forgetting a rather important fact.

"Hasn't be-! Do you even realize what you are saying!?"

"She's been waiting for you all this time you big dummy!"

"Don't you care about miss Nepgear anymore." Needless to say the three of them weren't very please with Neptunes response. Even Rom seemed uncharacteristically mad.

"Whoa whoa whoa there girls! I wanna see her too honest, but c'mon. She isn't a little tyke anymore, so even if it's for a few weeks..."

"A few weeks!? Aren't yo-"

"And besides, she's smart enough that I'm sure she can find her own way back even if I take too long." Neptune interrupted, completely ignoring Uni in the process.

"She would be here now... if that were true." Rom said with a worried expression.

"Pshaw, you guys just worry too much. Like I said, she's probably still all hunky dory, right Plutie... Plutie?" Neptune turned around only to see Plutia fall back to sleep mid-conversation. The twins were surprised at how much this girls sleeps, while Uni just looks like she's going to blow any minute now.

"Aren't you at least a little worried about her!? She 's your sister for crying out loud!"

"Whoa, calm down there lonely sister. You're starting to make Histy look not so Pisty."

"Lonely sister!? I...! You...!" Uni was practically steaming mad at Neptunes stupidity and insensitivity, confusing said CPU and startling the twins. One could even see multiple veins popping on her head. Eventually she just let out an irritated yell and threw her hands up in the air.

"You know what, fine! Go ahead and go back to sleep! See if I care!"

"Miss Uni, wait!"

"Wait up!"

After which, she just stormed out of the room with Ram and Rom in tow and slammed the door as hard as she could right behind them, leaving an oblivious Neptune wondering just what the heck happened. A few moments later Ram poked her head out the door, sticked her tongue out at her and closed it again with a surprisingly equal amount of force.

"Geez, rude much? Man, either it's that time of the month or the author is really making them antsy here. Meh oh well. Maybe I'll get in a game or two before Plutie wakes up."

...Yeeeah, I'm just going to ignore that one entirely.

-Line Break-

The candidates are currently in an elevator on its way down to the bottom floor of the basilicom, with the twins standing near the exit door and Uni leaning her back on the other side, still fuming over what just transpired, and for good reason. Granted, Blanc and Noire aren't exactly best sister of the year material, what with Noires high expectations and Blancs severe temper, but they have on occasion shown that they do in fact care for there siblings. Neptune on the other hand...

"Ugh! I can't believe the nerve on that girl. She acted like she doesn't care about her at all!"("Seriously, even after everything she's done for that idiot, this is how she treats her? You've got to be kidding me!")

"I wonder if... miss Nepgear is OK. She's probably really lonely." Rom looked downcast as she spoke, worried as to whether or not one of her friends is OK.

"I'm worried about her too Rom. It's bad enough no one has seen her in a month, but for her..." the last of the word died in Unis' mouth, unable to speak of the fact that Nepgear was stuck in the Ultradimension for nearly 30 years, a fact that her sister clearly and blatantly forgot.

"I'm worried too! Histoire hasn't heard from the other Histoire in almost a week now." Ram stated her worries as well. During the month she was stuck in the other dimension, Nepgear would call from the other dimension almost everyday (each year in the Ultradimensions case.), begging her sister to come get her. Though in the last few days, Histoire hasn't heard a single word from her. This is primarily what got the candidates to come over here and convince Neptune to bring her back. But it seems there efforts were for nothing if she was that reluctant to work, even if it's to get her sister back.

The three of them could only stay in silence for a good moment, both distressed over there friends current well-being, and frustrated at her sisters near constant procrastination.

"...What are we going to do now?" Rom ultimately broke the silence, with the other two turning towards her. Uni sighed heavily to herself and stood up straight from the wall with a new-found fire in her eyes.

"Well, if Neptune isn't going to get her back, then I will." Uni proclaimed while jabbing a thumb to her chest.

"Uni?"

"Miss Uni?" Both twins were taken aback at her sudden proclamation.

"It's simple, all I've gotta do is work hard and gain Planeptune enough shares to get her back and then some."

"But... wouldn't your sister get mad at you?"

"Not really. She was the one who kept Planeptune stable while Neptune was slacking off in the Ultradimension, So I'm sure she won't mind it too much. Even if she did, that still wouldn't stop me. I absolutely refuse to let my best friend stay another minute in that dimension, even if I have to do it on my own!" Uni professed in pure determination, ready and willing to do whatever it took to get Nepgear back home.

"If you're going... then I will too."

"Yeah! Me too! The twins seem just as enthusiastic, though Uni was caught off guard by there eagerness to go along with her.

"Do you guys really want to? I mean I don't want to make you girls do anything you don't want to."

"Why would you say that Uni? Nepgear's our friend too, so of course we'll help!" Rom nodded in agreement with her sister. Uni was touched by there willingness to help Nepgear in her time of need.

("Sometimes I think we get along better than our sisters do.")" Thanks you guys." She gave a soft smile to the both of them, grateful that they are all great friends, even when they're apart.

"That's what... friends are for right?"

"Right! Though you two better brace yourselves, cause we're not stopping until we have enough. Understood?" They both nodded vigorously. With that, Uni sighed in relief while holding her right hand to her chest.

("Just hang in there for a little longer Nepgear. We're coming to get you home.") Uni thought as she zoned out for a moment, waiting for the elevator to hit the bottom.

"...Miss Uni?" She was brought back to reality when Rom called her name. She shook her head and looked toward the younger candidate.

"Sorry. I spaced out there for a second. What's up?"

"Do you... like miss Nepgear?"

"Huh? Of course I do. She's my friend." Rom shook her head in disapprovement.

"She doesn't mean as your friend." Ram clarified.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Uni was a little confused about the twins sudden question, though a small part of her knew where they were going with this.

"Whenever you are with her, you always seem really happy to see her! You're always at your best when she's around, you become a bit more tsundere, oh and you smile a lot more too!" Ram stretched her arms over her head, emphasizing her point. For the most part, she was right, Uni does become a lot happier whenever the Planeptune candidate is around... which makes the next question all the more embarrassing for Uni.

"So, we'll as again. Do you "like" like Nepgear." Ram asked with little hesitation. Behind her Rom was sporting a small but cute blush. On the other hand, Uni was blushing furiously, finally catching onto what they mean.

"I-I..Uhh..." Uni was too much in an embarrassed daze to even answer. she knew it was coming, but wasn't prepared for it either way.

"Do you... love her?" What Rom just said was pretty much the straw that broke the camels back.

"W-W-W-WHHHAAAAAAA?!" Unis' face was now completely scarlet and loads of steam were coming out of her ears. In truth, she does in fact have some feelings for Nepgear. In fact she's had them for quite a while now, and as one would imagine, she's the one who's worried about her the most. It would also explain why she reacted so harshly to Neptune a bit earlier.

"I-I-I don't l-like her that way! S-She's just my friend!" Even so, she can't help but fiercely deny it out of embarrassment. While normally she is a bit more honest than this, but when it comes to sensitive topics like this, she really resembles her sister almost perfectly.

"You're blushing... so you do like her!"

"I just told you I do-"

" _Uni and Nepgear, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ "

"Are you two even listening to me?!" The twins couldn't help but laugh at the desired result of there teasing, much to Unis' chagrin. She could only shake it off and sigh to herself.

"Geez, you two are hard to deal with sometimes."

*Ding*

The elevator stopped and opened its doors to the Basilicom lobby. Gathering her bearings after the twins teasing, Uni stepped out with them. Once they did, they spotted Histoire near the exit, talking to a small holographic screen, but something seemed a little off. Histoire herself looked rather startled and shooken up, as if receiving grave news. Curious and slightly worried, they approached her carefully.

-Line Break-

"OK, thank you for telling me. I had no idea it had gotten that bad for her."

"I know, it really surprised me. She's been here for years now and I've never seen her act like that （ ﾟ Дﾟ）".

"I can only hope Neptune is willing to cooperate this time, otherwise the damage may be irreversible. Worst case scenario, she might not want to come back home anymore."

"I really hope it doesn't come to that. I don't think even she would dare make a joke out of this (;´Д`)."

"Me neither."

"Not only that, but Plutia needs to come back as well. Not only is everyone missing her dearly, but even with Nepgears efforts, Planeptune has been steadily on the decline, and theres no telling whether or not it will eventually collapse ("_;")."

"*Sighs* If only Neptune had just done as she was told, none of this would've happened. I can only pray that Uni and the twins will get those two out and about."

"Me too. Anyways, The other CPU's should be here any minute, so I'll hang up now. I'll give you an update in case anything happens ( ´△｀)."

"Alright. Take care."

"You too (´・ω・)ﾉ."

Histoire hung up and sighed to herself, silently dreading over the news the other Histoire gave her just now. For the past few days, Nepgear went from being noisy to dead silent, garnering her worries. Fearing the worst, she called the other Histoire herself and what she told her not only confirmed them, but they turned out worse than she realized.

("I can't believe it. For Nepgear to react like that is unimaginable. She's always put up with Neptunes antics without much issue... but now it looks like we've found her breaking point. It's one thing to tease or make fun of your own kin, but to leave her stranded for 30 years...")

"*Sighs* Where have I gone wrong with her?"

"...Miss Histoire?" She flinched the instant she heard that voice. In a small panic, she turned around on her book and saw the candidates standing in front of her looking greatly concerned for the small oracle.

"Sorry if we startled you Histoire. Is everything OK?" Quickly catching on, Uni tried to put her at ease. It only worked a little though, as Histoire shook out of her daze while still having that somber look about her.

"To be honest, no." Histoire answered truthfully. Before the candidates could ask why, she continued speaking, but in a more subdued tone.

"I just got done talking to the me of the Ultradimension, and according to her, things aren't going very well." The three of them immediately perked up knowing exactly what or who she meant.

"Did something happen to Nepgear?!"

"Is she OK?!"

"What... happened?" The candidates closed in on her, begging for her to tell them what's going on, though Histoire herself seemed really reluctant.

("Should really tell them? Who knows how they would react.") Histoire was having a quick mental debate, stressing over how to break the news to them, especially just after hearing what Nepgear did. Eventually, she just simply sighed in defeat.

("I don't like doing this, but...")"Well, from what she told me, she hasn't been feeling well as of late. She's barely spoken to anyone and has shut herself out from the other CPU's." She decided to tell them a half-truth, something she rarely ever does. Though it wasn't the entire truth, the candidates didn't take the news very well. Uni looked especially torn, now knowing that her best friend/crush has fallen into such a state. Histoire took a quick look around them and didn't see any sign of Neptune or Plutia. She could only sigh to herself with a hand on her forehead.

"I take it they didn't wake up?" Histoire asked them, effectively snapping the candidates out of there slight depressive states.

"No, they did wake up, but Plutia went straight back to sleep and Neptune absolutely refused to go, no matter what we say." Uni spoke up explaining to Histoire what happened, all the while in a rather foul tone. It's to be expected given with the recent news on Nepgear and her sisters refusal to even lend a hand.

("It's times like this that I thi- no, at this point, Neptune is completely unqualified to be Nepgears elder sister.") At that thought, Histoire couldn't help but close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance and disappointment.

"That's why the three of us are going to do it instead!" Only for her eyes to snap back open in surprise as Ram spoke on there behalf.

"W-What?"

"The three of us decided to collect shares for Planeptune in her place. If we play our cards right, we should have Nepgear back by tomorrow at the latest." Uni explain there next course of action to Histoire, who was understandably caught off-guard. While it wasn't uncommon for another CPU or Candidate to gain shares for another nation due to events like ASIC and Cyan Heart, but the fact that they were so willing to do so and clean up Neptunes mess, if only just to get there friend back really moved her.

("Sometimes I think these girls get along better than there siblings do. But still...") "Are you all sure?" Despite already knowing there answer, she couldn't help but ask since they would be essentially be doing Neptunes job for her.

"Someones got to get Nepgear back home, and if we just twiddle out thumbs waiting for Neptune, it would take forever. Also considering that she's been down there for 30 years now, I think she's waited long enough." Uni answered without skipping a beat.

"Yeah, it times to get her home!"

"I... really miss her. She's... probably lonely. She needs to come back." Histoire couldn't help but smile softly at there eagerness to fix Neptunes screw-up.

"Thank you, all of you. You three are going beyond the call of duty by doing this, and for that I am very grateful. Even so, I am sorry that you all have to fix Neptunes mistake like this."

"It's no trouble Histoire. Besides, the sooner we get her back and bring Plutia back where she belongs, the better it will be for all of us." The twins both nodded in agreement with no shortage of enthusiasm.

"Now that that's settled, pack up what you need and lets get going you two! We aren't stopping until we get enough, understand?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's move out!" Uni, Ram and Rom all made there way out of the Basilicom and towards the Guild. As they made there way out, Histoire couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, both for not telling them the whole truth, and...

"I'm starting to wonder what would happen if she did come home. It's one thing for her to get upset... but to act as violently as she described it, is just unheard of." ...Feeling partly responsible for Nepgears new-found attitude.

"I worry of what will happen now? There's no telling what she might do next at this stage."

-Planeptune, Ultradimension-

"Nepgear did what?!"

"Oh my..."

"Goddamn, never thought she had it in her."

"Yeah, that really caught us all off-guard. It's a good thing Compa and I came when we did, otherwise things would've turned out worse... a lot worse."

Sitting in an outdoor cafe near the Basilicom were Vert, Noire, Blanc, Histoire and a much older looking IF and Compa.

Despite being in there 40s in this point in time, they both still looked rather young. IF's attire was the least bit changed, with the only real differences being that her coat actually fits her almost perfectly now, her long brown hair was tied up in a pony tail with her leaf ribbon, and if one were to look closely she seemed to graduate from an A cup to a C-.

Compa looks a bit more different than she did before. Her bust is now almost identical to Verts and her creamy pink hair has shortened considerably with it only reaching the nape of her neck. Her wool tank top was replaced with a long-sleeved turtleneck, her plaid skirt was much longer reaching to her knees, there was a first aid kit right beside her purse, her boots now reached up right below her skirt, her knee-socks replaced with dark brown pantyhoes, her black choker was replaced with a stethoscope and her hairband was now sporting a red plus sign within the C.

Each of them were wearing an expression consisting of surprise, distress, sympathy and everything else in between. For the last few years that Nepgear has been here, she started to become more quiet and distant from everyone and ended up working much harder than she normally does. When one of them visits on occasion, she is either wearing a small yet forced smile or a stoic face, only adding onto there worries. They didn't have time to actually set up any sort of intervention since everyones been busy with there own lives. Since Neptune and Plutias departure, the workload for the 3 CPU's had increased dramatically, and both Compa and IF had there own respective careers as a Nurse and Guild Agent. Whenever they did have free time to come see her, they've tried asking her how she was doing, but they never got a concrete answer. They then decided that the best course of action was to give her some space until she is ready to talk... Needless to say that just today that plan completely backfired.

Today started out well enough for the most part, but things took a turn for the worst almost instantly. According to Histoire, not only did she appear grouchy when she saw her this morning, but she started mumbling some rather dark thoughts to herself, with each word laced with copious amounts of venom. A few minutes past and Nepgear opened the fridge and took out a small pack of pudding... and the side of it read [For: Neptuna]. From there, everything just blew up. Before Histoire could process what was going on, with an ear-piercing roar that definitely didn't match her, Nepgear had already thrown the pudding clear across the room and started tearing down everything within her peripheral vision in a state of anger that rivaled Iris Heart in terms of pure terror. Histoire tried her hardest to get her to calm down, but her words died on deaf ears, even to the point where Nepgear had the audacity to chuck her across the room.

This went on for at least a good half-hour, and by then Compa and IF came by and immediately took action the second they stepped in. The rest happened so fast that even they could just barely process what just happened. IF tackled Nepgear and put her in a hold, but the latter was putting up a lot of resistance. As she held the berserk candidate, Compa took out a syringe with sedatives in it and injected it into Nepgear before she could react. While she still resisted, the sedative took immediate effect and she started to calm down, and eventually fall asleep. Both adults were just shocked, not just at the extensive damaged she caused, but the sheer amount of ferocity she displayed was just plain terrifying, not to mention unlike her at all.

Minutes later, the Histoire of the Hyperdimension called to check there status, and while there Histoire was explaining what happened, IF contacted the other CPU's for a small emergency meeting. Peashy was with Vert at the time, and IF specifically stated not to bring her, fearing of what might happen, so Vert had some of her workers keep an eye on her back at Leanbox while she was away. They all came as fast as they could, and when they heard about what happened, they were just speechless. They knew that she was effected from being left behind by Neptune, but none of them expect it to be this bad. Right now, everyone present was just in complete silence, taking in the new development that has happened.

"...How is she fairing right now?" Vert ultimately broke the silence, both curious and worried over the young candidate after hearing what happened.

"She's probably still asleep right now. The sedative that Compa gave her was rather small, so she'll be up soon. Even so, I don't think it would be wise if we went to check on her right now (-_-)."

"You do have a point." Vert said, deterred at the inability to help someone who she considered a little sister for the longest time, and as of now was really regretting trading her over for Peashy. Speaking of, Vert took a quick glance at IF and noted the large band-aid on her left cheek. Nepgear managed to scratch her cheek pretty badly during there little scuffle.

"Are you feeling OK Iffy?" Vert couldn't help but ask the guild member.

"Oh, this? It still stings a bit, but other than that I'm OK." IF told her as she carefully touched her cheek.

"Don't touch it too much Iffy, it would heal properly if you keep messing with it!" Only for Compa to scold her for doing so. Off to the side, Noire was looking at the brunette as well, still in disbelief that Nepgear caused everything they've heard.

"Man, this was the last thing I expected her to do. If it were Blanc I'd understand, but this is Nepgear we're talking about. This just seems really unlike her."

"...But this was gonna happen eventually. It was only a matter of when." Everyone turned toward Blancs direction as she spoke, all the while the Lowee CPU gave Noire a quick yet menacing glare at her earlier comment.

"Think about it. That lazy dumbass of a sister of hers left her here for 30 years straight and as far as we can tell, hasn't done crap to come get her and bring Plutia back. If you think about it that way, not even she would keep her cool after so long." Everyone could help but nod in agreement with her. Even if it was a simple month for Neptune, the fact that she kept her sister waiting here for so long really shows how much of a crappy older sibling she is.

"You have a point there Blanc. Even then, with how much of a pushover she is, it's still hard to believe she wold go ballistic like that."

"Well Noire, you know what they say about pushovers. Push them far enough, and they are bound to push back hard." Compa told the black haired goddess.

"...And then shit like this happens." With Blanc finishing in her own way.

"In any case, what are we to do now? We can't just leave her as she is now, can we?" Vert interjected.

"I would agree to that notion, but unfortunately this is something that can't be resolved so easily (-_-;)."

"What do you mean Histoire?"

"Setting aside the issue with Neptune, she can in fact gain shares and make her own way home, but due to her status as a CPU candidate, she'll need a lot more than the required amount to make a portal to her home dimension (-_-;). Not only that, but even with her hard work, Planeptune has been on a steady decline ever since Plutia left, so it would take her forever to even get some shares, let alone enough to get back ("_ ;")." Histoire stated to everyone present, with each of them taking in the information of the candidates simple yet tricky dilemma.

"Not only that, but even if we want to help her, we can't just ignore our duties as CPU's either. I'll fully admit that while I do feel bad for Nepgear, and I do really miss Plutia, at the same time we have our own nations to take care of." Noire added in, with the fact that she was being honest for once really put things into perspective for all parties involved.

"I know, but I can't help but wish there was something more I can do for her." Vert said, disheartened at the reality of the situation.

"All we can do is help her whenever we can. Aside from that, she's on her own on this one." Blanc added.

"Then I guess it's up to me and Compa to help her out."

"Are you sure IF? Don't you two have jobs to get to?"

"Maybe, but we aren't as busy as you three Noire, so we'll do everything we can to get her home." IF said, feeling a good amount of guilt for not helping one of her former caretakers when she needed it the most.

"Iffy's right! Though at this point I may have no right to say this, but Ge-Ge helped raise us and Peashy despite everything that's happened. So it's finally time for us to return the favor!" Compa proclaimed, now determined to help the candidate in her time of need. Histoire couldn't help but get sentimental at there willingness to help Nepgear, the same two kids that she and the Planeptune CPU's raised since they were babies.

"Thank you, both of you. This really means a lot (*^▽^*)."

"That's what friends are for right?" Compa replied with a big smile.

"Right. She's been here long enough, so It's time she got back to where she belongs." That said, IF turned to look at a nearby clock that read [12:17 pm] and then towards the three CPU's with an expression of regret.

"Yeah, sorry we had to drag you three out hear for nothing."

"It was no trouble Iffy. I think I speak for the three of us when I say that I'm glad you called us over when you did." Vert told the brunette, putting her at ease of only a little.

"Even if we won't be able to help very much, we can at least do what we can and hope for the best. N-Not that I'm actually worried or anything."

"Says the girl who cries herself to sleeping knowing Plutia is still gone." Blanc said mockingly.

"Hey, you're one to talk!" It took every ounce of willpower for her not to strangle Noire for that comment. Instead she decided to ignore it and continue on.

"In any case, we'll keep in touch in case more shit hits the fan. You all do what you have to."

"Leave it to us." IF gave the three CPU's a thumbs up as they rose from there seats and transformed into there HDD forms. Waving goodbye, they took to the sky and flew back to there respective lands.

"So, should we head back? Gears probably awake by now."

"Yes we should, though I think we should be exercise caution when we get there. I imagine the sedatives effects would have her in a much calmer state of mind, but there's still no telling what she'll do (￣□￣)." The two women nodded in agreement, knowing what the young candidate is now capable of. The three of them rose from there seats and made there way back to the Basilicom, now wondering what's become of her at the moment.

-Line Break-

Taking a look inside the Basilicom, everything looked as if a hurricane just past through not too long ago. Cloths were torn up and scattered everywhere, furniture was all but destroyed, most of the electronics, especially the game systems, were smashed to bits, and even the walls sported many burning cuts across it, evidence of the use of a beam saber. The overhead lights were also smashed, with the only thing lighting the room were the windows where the curtains were ripped asunder along with everything else.

In the center of the room lies a sleeping Nepgear who, upon closer inspection, looks like she has seen better days. Her eys had bags under them, her hair was messy and was missing her D-pad hairclip, her sailor dress was torn a bit and tarnished with stains, her socks are ripped in some spots and her shoes are almost completely worn out. It's more than likely proof of the struggle she had with IF not to long ago. At that time, she had a look that one would never see. The kind of look you'd give an archenemy. Looking at her slumbering form, she now only has one of deep sadness, of one who has been truly abandoned. One could even see streak marks on her cheeks from crying in her sleep.

"Mmm..." She stirs quietly, slowly but surely opening her eyes in a daze. She struggled to push herself off the floor, clearly still weakened by the sedative Compa administered, but eventually got herself up and sat upright. After rubbing her eyes, she took a look at her surroundings and was only a little startled at the state the room was currently in. She was about to question what happened, but then she remembered...

"I... did all of this?" From an outside perspetive, no one could tell what she was feeling or thinking. But from within, Nepgear couldn't help but be surprised at all the damaged she caused. She tries to remember what happened in the events prior, but a lot of things were a blur past the moment she threw that pudding across the room. Recalling the pudding, she instantly remembered how and why she acted that way... and then looked down crestfallen when she remembered the one who indirectly sparked the fire.

"...Neptune." Just by uttering her name, Nepgear felt a small ache in her chest, not of sadness, but of something she never really felt before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it... though with everything that's happened over the years, she might have a good idea what it might be. Her sister has always did have a bit of a bad habit of placing fun over everything else, even to the point where she left her own sister behind. Nepgear normally puts up with it with great stride, if only just to see her sister happy... but everything seemed a bit different when she first came to the Ultradimension.

From there, a lot of things seemed to change. Neptune seemed lazier than usual, her usual attitude was now a bit more rude and insensative and in general just did whatever she felt like without much thought. As a result, Nepgear always seemed to be at the butt end of her jokes, sometimes gets called out for things she didn't mean or do, and more often than not, always seemed to get left behind. At first she didn't really mind, siting it off as her sis just being sis, but soon after the Leanbox incident (an event she wished she forgot), she started to take notice. Along with the changes in her attitude, Neptune didn't actually paid much attention to her, if not at all. rather she opted with playing around with Plutia and the kids. The latter she understood why, but whenever she saw those two playing around, she couldn't help but feel really left out. There were even some rare moments where she felt like she had been replaced.

As all that was going on, she couldn't help but notice that she was starting to react to some of the things that happened around her. Whether it was one of the others poking fun at her dependence on Neptune or one of those affinities that she seemed to get quite often for no apparent reason, she always acted surprised and even a bit insulted by some of them.

("Now that I think about it, by then I even started to call out Neptune for her own problems.") She thought to herself as she looked back up. There were in fact wuite a few moments where she herself did harp on her own sister. Starting from her originally innocent "CPeww" joke, straight up to her taking at jab at Neptunes "candy-coated skull". Even with all that going on, she still kept a smile and believed that things would return to normal once they went back home and defeated Rei... until the day came, and "That" happened.

Everything seemed OK, they finally got a way back, everyone was saying there goodbyes... and then Plutia happened. Even though she herself admited way back when that the purple sisters need to go back, she was still refusing to let Neptune go. As a result, she glomped on her tightly, and ended up tripping them both into the portal, effectively leaving her stranded. At that point, after 17 years of putting up with it, Nepgear finally snapped.

"That was... the first time I've ever sweared in my life." After that whole incident, she had been calling from the other dimension almost all the time, begging her sister to come get her. Unfortunately, her pleas fell on deaf ears, as Neptune favored sleeping with Plutia than getting her own sister back home. It was at that point where she realized that she has been both replaced and abandoned. From then on, she just simply lived in the Ultradimension, not even caring if her sister was going to get her or not. She even began to slowly but surely push everyone else away, not letting them in when, in retrospect, she needed it the most. Not only that, but over time, she began to feel something entirely new to her towards her sister. Something she wasn't accustomed to at all. At the time she didn't know what it was, but it just kept growing stronger and stronger as the years go by.

It wasn't until today that it was kept bottled up, and by then she was practically unstable. The instant she opened that fridge and saw the pudding, it all came out in one huge burst, resulting in the damage she is seeing right now. Even now, after doing all of that and still under the effects of the sedative, that feeling started to creep up on her once more, and it was growing fast.

Before she could question what it was, her hand grazed onto something on the floor. She turned her head and saw that it was two small object. One of them was her D-Clip, and the other seemed to be a small doll. Picking it up, she took a better look at it and found out that it was a doll of her sister, the one that Plutia made when she first got here. She hasn't seen her sister in so long that she barely even recognized it. She softly brushed its hair in her hand, recalling all the good times they've had... only for them to be immediately replaced with all the bad ones.

"Neptune... Neptune!" At this point, she now remembered what that feeling was. A feeling she never really got used to before now: Anger. She was angry at the fact that she was everyones chewtoy for the longest time. She was furious that she was stuck in this dimension for a total of 47 years now. Above all else though, she was absolutely livid at her so called sister for making her go through all of this, and for what? She doesn't know. All she knows is that she was now getting sick of looking at the doll she was holding. She almost wanted to vomit just at the sight of it. She held its body in one hand, and the head in the other. She twisted the head, pulled on both ends, and...

*RRIIPPPPP*

Tore the head of the doll off its shoulders. Not wanting to look or even touch it any longer than she had to, she got herself up and made her way to a near bye trash bin and threw both halves straight into it.

"Stupid big sister." As soon as those words were said, a text box came out right in front of her in white letters.

[Nepgear has gained the "Resentful younger si-]

Before it could finish, Nepgear violently grabbed her beam saber and slashed it right down the middle, causing it to disintegrate into small particles, much like any other random enemy she's encountered.

"Whoever's making these stupid affinities, knock it off! It wasn't even funny in the first place, so stop!" She yelled furiously at the top of her lungs, all the while wearing a very irate expression that basically says she's had enough. After doing so, she felt a little dazed and she staggered a bit after her outburst, clearly showing that the sedative was still in effect. Needing to sit down until it wears off, she made her way to what was once a couch and sat on the only part of it that wasn't destroyed. When she did, she picked her legs up and held them close to her chest.

She just stayed there for a good while. During that time, her expression slowly but surely went from perpectual anger to one of sadness and guilt. While she has every right to be angry considering her predicament, but after calming down a bit and recalling what happened not too long ago, she couldn't help but feel a lot of regret over what she did to Histoire and IF. Neither of them deserved what happened and she knew it, but after holding it in for years now, at that point she couldn't control herself. Not only that, but besides her "Stupid-big-sister-that-left-her-in-another-dimension" as she calls her now, she misses everyone else back at her home. She misses the IF and Compa that she knows, the ones she didn't help raise. She also misses Nisa, Gust, Falcom, 5pb., Cave, Ram, Rom and...

"Uni..." She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she seems to miss her the most and every-time she thought about the Lastation candidate, she always felt rather strange. Maybe it's because she's her best friend and she hasn't seen her in years. Even with all of that floating around in her conscience, she could only think of one thing, a single question that hasn't been answered ever since she had been stranded here.

"Just... why? What did I do to-"

*knock*knock*knock* Before she could finish her question, a loud knock on the door startled her out of her current state. She heard a few voices from the other side, recognizing them almost immediately.

"Gear, are you awake in there?"

"Maybe she's still asleep?"

"How much of that sedative did you give her Compa (?・・) ?"

"It was only a small dose. Why?"

("IF?! Compa!? Histoire!?") Nepgear was now panicking, wondering what to do now. As she thought to herself, the guilt form earlier started to flood back to the forefront of her mind. After that whole fiasco earlier, she didn't know what to do or how to speak to them. Eventually, her body just moved on its own and she made her way to the door, having no idea what to expect once she opened that door.

-Line Break-

IF, Compa and Histoire were all gathered around outside of the Basilicom living quarters where they usually stay. They knocked on the door earlier, but so far they haven't gotten a response.

"*sighs* Now I'm getting worried. Gear, I don't know if you can hear me, but were about to come in!" IF stated as she reached for the door... only for it to open slightly by itself, much to there surprise. Looking through the small crack in the door was Nepgear, fully awake and to the three of them, looking like a huge mess.

"Ge-Ge, you're awake!" Compa proclaimed, happy and relieved her friend and former caretaker was at least conscious. Nepgear on the other hand just stood there quietly in the doorway looking down to the floor and back to them, contemplating what to say or do next.

"...Nepgear, is it OK if we can come in?" IF caught on quickly and decided to be upfront with her. After what seemed like a while, Nepgear nodded her head slowly and opened the door all the way for the three of them to enter the destroyed room. Closing the door behind them, Nepgear stood in front of them timidly without looking directly at them, showing clear signs of remorse and hesitation. The four of them just stood there awkwardly for a good amount of time, each not knowing how to respond. Before long, IF sighed internally and decided to go first.

"Nepgear, we-"

"I'm sorry!" Before IF could finish, Nepgear apologized loudly and bowed her head in front of them with her arms to her sides and eyes closed. The three of them were caught off guard at the sudden response and could only look on as Nepgear spoke.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I know it was wrong of me to do what I did to you! None of you deserved it, but I just couldn't control myself anymore! Between being treated like dirt and being left behind for years on end, I just couldn't hold it in anymore! I...*sobs* I..." As if an overfilled dam bursting out all at once, Nepgear couldn't stop herself from apologizing and just continued on, all the while crying and choking on her own words.

While Histoire hand her eyes covered by her hair as she looked down, The other two looked appalled at the sight before them. After neglecting her for so long and for not being there when she needed it the most, IF and Compa were shocked to see everything she had been holding in for so many years just come flooding out, even more so than when she went berserk. They were ashamed that they didn't do anything for her. From that, they couldn't help but think back to the times she would contact her worlds Histoire and begged her sister to get her back home. Looking back on it, the last few times she did so, she sounded incredibly desperate, like a child crying to her parents for help.

"Ge-Ge..." Compa couldn't help but silently cry at the sight of Nepgear right now, the guilt finally getting to her. IF was mostly the same, though she was trying her best to hold it in. After wiping her eyes of tears, IF went up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder softly. The mere touch jolted Nepgear out of her apology spree and raised her head to IF.

"You're not the only one who screwed up here Nepgear." Before the candidate could respond, IF pulled her in close and gave her a much needed hug. Needless to say she was stunned at the sudden contact, especially after what transpired. Before she could speak up, IF talked in a sad, motherly tone.

"You've helped take care of me, Compa and Peashy ever since we were babies, and had continued to do so when we've grown up, and all we did was tease and made fun of you while you were working your hardest for us and your 'sister'. And even after you've been here for many years, even if we do have our own lives, we've barely even gave you a hand when you needed it, if not at all." IF kept her eyes closed as she spoke to the candidate, now using everything she had to keep her tears in. When people grow up, they have a habit of looking back at there past and just facepalm, or even regret some of the stuff they did when they were younger, IF being no different. One event that she now regrets was at one point she called Nepgear unreliable... when in reality she should've said that about Neptune. Nepgear herself was still crying, albeit silently as IF continued talking.

"So I speak for all of us here when I say..." She embraces Nepgear a little tighter and spoke softly, all the while some tears finally drops down from her face.  
"...I'm sorry, Gear." The instant IF said that, the floodgates bursted forth and Nepgear began crying on the older womans shoulder with all her heart. Soon enough, Compa joined in the group hung and started crying as well as IF slowly let her tears fall. Histoire could only just sit on her tome with a look of immense guilt. Just as the other Histoire said ' If Neptune had just done as she was told, none of this would've happened'... then again, none of them helped much either. After a while, the crying died down and everyone was sitting in a small circle in the only part of the room Nepgear didn't destroy.

"Are you OK now Ge-Ge?"

"*sniff* Yes, I'm OK now. Thanks Compa." With a sigh, Histoire decided to speak up after being quiet for a long time.

"Nepgear, I don't know if this might be the right time, but after what just happened I think I should tell you now... There is a way for you to get back home without Neptunes help."

"Really!? There is!? How!?" The instant Histoire said it, the candidate jolted up on her feet with a desperate yet hopeful look on her face. After being stuck in another dimension for 30 years because of your irresponsible older sibling, being told that there is a way you can get back on your own can make you prepared to do damn-near anything. Histoire then proceeded to tell Nepgear the way to get back home, and while it is essentially the same as before, she still felt the need to explain.

"That's it? I just have to collect shares and that's it?... like my stupid big sister was suppose to do?" Nepgear said that last part silently to herself, though the others heard it regardless since it was pretty silent in the room.

"Yes, but you're going to have to collect about twice the normal amount since you are a candidate. It may be hard since Planeptune has been on the decline, but with luck you should be able to pull it off."

"And this time, we will be here to help you." Compa told Nepgear with her usually bright smile.

"Really!? You will!?"

"Yeah. You've been here for long enough and it's also high time Compa and I return a long-overdue favor. The other CPU's will be helping out as well whenever they can." Nepgear was moved to tears to the fact that now everyone is willing to help her. Granted it took them long enough, but right now she is just immensely relieved with the possibiity of her finally coming home.

"Thank you. *sniff* Thank you both so much." Nepgear said as she gave a bow to them. As she got back up, she wiped away her tears and gave an incredibly determined glare, something that hasn't been seen from her not since the ASIC Incident.

"Well, I better get started immediately. I won't get back home from just by sitting here, so I need to go to the guild and do every single quest available." ("I'm not spending anymore time here than I have to.").

"We're right behind you Nepgear."

"Hey, wait up you two!"

After that declaration, Nepgear made her way out of the basilicom with IF and Compa right behind her.

"Wait, Nepgear!" Histoire called out just as they opened the door...

"Don't worry. I promise I'll clean all this up and pay for the damages when I get back. See you later Histoire!" Nepgear waved goodbye as she quickly closed the door behind them, not giving the small tome fairy enough time to speak.

"*sigh* I forgot to tell her that with Planeptunes shares now, it would take her at least a year to get the required amount (-_-;). I guess after being here for so long, she's practically dying to get back home. Even so, my only worry is that she may push herself too far doing so (;´Д`)." While Histoire was glad that they managed to get Nepgear out of her funk, but she could only sigh at her new-found impatience. While it's understandable given the circumstances, she worries that this might do he more harm than good.

"*sigh* Oh well, I can only hope she doesn't drive herself crazy. As for me, I still have some work I need to do myself (*￣m￣)." With that, Histoire made her way out of the room to do some paper work while the girls are gone... and needless to say, she will never get done no matter how hard she tries.

Outside of the Basilicom, the candidate and the two adults made ther way toward the guild in the middle of the day, with Nepgear at the head in a relatively fast walk.

"Alright, if we can get there soon, we might be able to get a lot of quests done my this evening. And again, thanks for helping me you two, this really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem, though I'll warn you, while I did say that we will help, we won't be able to all the time."

"I know, you two have lives of your own to get to after all. Even so, I think I can manage on my own if I work hard enough."

"That's the spirit Ge-Ge!"

"Hey look, we're already here." IF pointed to the nearby guild as they continued walking.

"OK, let's go!" Nepgear broke out into a run while the other two followed suit right behind her. After what happened this morning and earlier on, Nepgear was more than determined to make herself a way home and finally see everyone again... well, everyone except Neptune. she doesn't show it now, but some of that anger from earlier still lingers on in her heart, and for good reason. While she is unsure of what she might do when she sees her so called sister again, but she is sure of one thing...

...When she does get back, Neptune would wish she left her in the Gameindustri Graveyard all those years ago.

-Hyperdimension, the next day-

Outside of the guild, Uni was with Ram and Rom checking the worlds current shares, and due to there hard work both from yesterday and today, they've successfully got Planeptunes shares up to the required amount.

"Phew, alright we got what we needed. Honestly this was a lot easier than I thought."

"Yeah, that was super duper easy!"

"Easy..."

"Now all we have to do is report back to Histoire, have her open up the portal and get Nepgear back home. So lets hustle you two, we don't have time to waste."  
"OK!" As the three of them began to make there way to the Basilicom, Rom came to a sudden stop and looked to the ground with a sad yet solemn look about her. Ram and Uni noticed almost immediately and walked a bit back towards her.

"Rom, what's wrong. You have a tummy ache?"

"No. I was just...thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Uni took a knee beside her twin as Rom spoke on.

"Miss Nepgear's been in that dimension... for 30 years right? What if..." Small tears began to build up on the young candidates face.

"...What if she... forgot about us?" To Ram it was a big surprise to hear that, but for Uni those words struck her like lightning. She could barely move from where she is and her breath was hitched at her throat. She couldn't even think straight at all. Just the mere thought of Nepgear forgetting about them, forgetting about her, was enough to make her nauseous for weeks, not to mentioned scared out of her wits. After everything they've done and been through together as friends, the thought of Nepgear forgetting all that because Neptune was being a lazy jerk was just unthinkable. She was so scared that she-

"Don't think like that Rom!" Rams yelling snapped Uni out of her shock and looked to see her sister surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Nepgear would never forget about us! You know that as well as we do, so don't thinking about stupid stuff like that OK!"

"Ram..." Shaking herself out of her daze, Uni stood up straight and placed a hand on Roms shoulder.

"Your sisters right Rom. We're all her dear friends, and after what we've all been through, she would never forget about use no matter what." ("She would never forget about me...") Uni thought to herself for a moment before shaking herself and looking back at Rom with a determined glare.

"Anyways, once Nepgear gets back, the four of us could play together like always and celebrate with a welcome back party. Does that sounds good?" Rom hesitated for a moment but gave the Lastation a firm nod accompanied with a beaming smile.

"Good, now lets get going. She's probably more than ready to go home now." Just as Uni got up on her feet...

"Yeah, the sooner she gets back, the sooner you two can get some alone time!" Ram decided to tease her of her obvious crush once more.

"W-What!? That again!? I keep telling you that's not it!" Uni tries to deny it with every fiber of her being, but her face was practically as red as a tomato, giving it all away.

"Oh come on Uni, we all know you like her."

"You...really do."

"NO! I! DO! NOT! How many times do I have to say it!? I don't like Nepgear that way!"

"Yes you do." both twins said simultaneously, earning an embarrassed and angry glare from Uni, who looks like she could blow like a volcano any minute now.

"Hmph! Fine, Ill go on ahead then. See you two later!" Deciding to turn the tables, she turned around quickly and sprinted toward the Basilicom as fast her legs could carry her, leaving the twins in her dust.

"H-Hey! Wait for us you big meanie!"

"Don't...leave us behind!" The twins decided to give chase before she could get out of there sight. Uni was honestly getting quite a few laughs out of this little stunt of hers. Granted, Blanc would kill her if she found out about something like this. Then again she or Noire haven't heard of the time Plutia decided it was a good idea to 'play' with them despite the fact that at least 2 of them were children, so something like this shouldn't hurt much.

As Uni was running, she couldn't help but have a big smile on her face. While she wouldn't admit it that easily, she was really excited to finally get Nepgear back after so long. The twins may not realize it, but she was really considering about confessing to her once she got back. It's probably going to be tricky, knowing the kind of person she is, but compared to her sister she's at least a little more honest. Regardless, she took a deep breath as she ran and moved onward, both eager and slightly nervous for her return.

("Just hang in there Nepgear. You'll be home soon. I promise.")

-Ultradimension, 1 year later-

One year... one grueling year has past since then, and things were rather eventful for Nepgear. She had been working almost non-stop for every single day hunting monsters, gathering materials and everything else in between to raise Planeptune shares. And as promised, IF and Compa spent a good chunk of there free time helping her whenever they could, as did the other CPU's and Peashy. Other than that, she had been on her own other days, and she did get really lonely, often thinking about everyone (except Neptune) in her dimension, how they were doing and wondering if they miss her. Eventually, through an ironic twist of fate, she started to get used to it. Not only that, but although she is relatively the same as she was, she became a bit more assertive and independent as a result of all that hard work. As for what she's doing now, well...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I did it! I finally got enough shares to go back home! Granted it took me an entire year to get all this, but who care!? With this, I can finally go home and finally leave this place!" She's basically overjoyed beyond belief. Ignoring the fact that she looks like she hasn't slept or bathed in days, she was just jumping around like a bunny rabbit in a fully-grown vegetable garden. She had never been so excited in her entire life. Not even that massive robotics convention couldn't even compare to the utter euphoria she's feeling right no-

"SHUT UP, IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?"

"kEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE, OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

Nepgear got out of her excitement and took a look around... and see that she was prancing around and screaming in a residential area late at night and had woken up damn near everyone.

"Oh Goodness, I'm so sorry. I'll be going now!" Embarrassed to no end, she quickly got into HDD and flew off without a moments thought. After getting a fair distance away from the area, she can already see the Basilicom up ahead and without any hesitation boosted herself towards there, eager to get back, get some rest and finally end this 31 year nightmare. she was almost there, just a few feet away, until..

*Flash*

"Wait wha-?" Before she began to process what just happened, she went out of HDD mid-flight and begun falling toward the Basilicom entrance at high speeds. Whether this was exhaustion or from overusing it at that last quest, she could only utter one question before hitting the pavement...

"What did I do to deserve this?" The instant those words were spoken, she had alredy hit the ground hard, leaving a huge dust cloud in its wake. For a while, all she could see was black and could barely hear anything. After a while, she began to hear faint voices.

"Do you think she will be OK?"

"I don't know Vert. It looked she landed pretty hard. It practically took everything Compa and I had just to pull her out."

"Yeah, she was stuck in there pretty deep. Her legs were sticking straight up and her panties were showing."

"It's a good thing we found her when we did, otherwise that would've ruined all her hard work in one fell-swoop."

"Nepgear..."

"There there Pe-Pe. Ge-Ge's going to be OK."

After a while, the voices started to get clearer and before she knew it, her eyes started to open up to a familiar ceiling. Groaning out of her daze, she tried to get up, but hissed in pain and decided to just tilt her head to the side to be greeted with the site of Compa, IF, Vert and Peashy standing in a small circle in the now refurnished room, all with expressions of worry all over there faces.

"Uuuuuugh...what happened?"

"Hmm? Hey, she's awake! Nepgear's awake!" As soon as Peashy turned around and yelled out, everyone looked to see the candidate slightly awake from her fall. Peashy ran towards her while the others simple walked since she wasn't that far. With a bit of pain, Nepgear rose to a sitting position, now realizing she's on a couch and looked towards everyone.

"You OK Gear?"

"Not really to be honest. Uuuh, I feel like I got hit by a truck going 60 mph."

"Well that's no surprise. We practically found you in a small crater outside of the Basilicom this morning."

"I was coming over to visit with Peashy when I heard what happened, so I had to hasten myself to see if you were OK." Vert spoke up as Peashy sat beside the candidate without her notice. Nepgear tries to stand up, but the pain was stinging so much that she couldn't.

"Don't move around too much Ge-Ge. Your wounds aren't severe, but try to take it easy until they heal OK?" Nepgear nodded silently.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Not for very long, but you were really out of it. When was the last time you slept?"

"... I think it was about a week ago?" Everyone was a little startled at the candidates reply, although surprisingly Peashy is staying quiet.

"What the- A week!? Geez, no wonder you look like a mess."

"You've been really pushing yourself hard, haven't you Nepgear?" Vert said, obviously worried about her health and well-being.

"I have been for an entire year as of now. At least it payed off in the end right?"

"You need to take care of yourself regardless... But still, a whole year huh?" Everyone went silent at IFs words. It truly had been a whole year since that incident, and Nepgear had been doing nothing but work since then. Everyone pitched in sure, but over time it felt like there bonds with one another began to slowly slip away. No one bore any ill will towards her and vice versa even before Neptunes departure, but even with Vert here, it feels like they are all just acquaintances now.

"Nepgear..." After a while, Peashy decided to break the silence, though her voice sounded oddly mature for her. Nepgear turned around to her side only to see not Peashy, but Yellow Heart sitting right next to her with a rather sad look. Throughout the years, while Peashys human personality has remained the same, even since Cyan Hearts defeat, her HDD personality has drastically changed from the young child they've come to know to that of a young adult. Before anyone could react, the young CPU gave the candidate a huge hug, causing the other occupants to gasp in surprise and Nepgear to blush furiously from the sudden contact.

"W-Waaahh! Peashy, what are you-?"

"Nepgear... I'm sorry." Before she could get her question out, Yellow Heart apologized solemnly.

"Wait what!? were did this come fr-"

"I thought since this may be the last time we'll see eachother for a while, I might at least get it off my chest now while I still had the chance." Everyone was quite surprised at her words, not just at how sudden they are, but from what it may imply.

"Peashy...?" Nepgear was understandably confused, yet touched by her words.

"Vert told me of what happened a year ago. About how mad you got after being here for so long... and to be honest, I don't blame you." Now she was caught completely off-guard. She wasn't expecting for that to be brought up again, much less for Yellow Heart to bring it up. Nevertheless, the candidate decided to stay quiet and listen to her.

"While we all had a lot of fun playing around and stopping the sages, and I will always be grateful that you, Neptune and Plutia all raised me as if I was your own. but looking back on it, the way Neptune- no, the way most, if not all of us treated you back then was just wrong. I realize now that while we were just fooling around, most times you ended up being the butt of everyones jokes, and we never once asked you how you felt about it. We just did our thing while you just got the shaft in all of it, whether it was getting insulting affinities or getting suffocated by Verts chest, or even getting left behind all the time."

"Peashy..." Tears were starting to swell up in Nepgears eyes, with everything that has happened ever since she got here started to flood back into her mind.

"You had every right to be upset over what happened, and you especially had the right to be mad after being left here for so long and Neptune just ignored you." Yellow Heart said with a hint of anger in her own voice, probably mad that Neptune hasn't even bothered to visit her after saving her from the sages, let along get her sister and Plutia back where they belong. Taking a deep breath and composing herself, Yellow Heart continued on.

"So with all that said, and IF may have already done so on our behave, but I need to say this to you personally..." Nepgear could just barely take it anymore. She was on the verge of breaking down right in front of everyone again. And what Yellow Heart said next...

"I'm sorry Nepgear. I really am." That pretty much tore it.

"Peashy!" Without hesitation, Nepgear lunged herself at the buxom goddess and began to cry her eyes out once more into Yellow Hearts chest, with the latter just gently patting her on the back for comfort. After a bit, Nepgear calmed down and wiped away her remaining tears.

"Goodness, I guess even after all this time I'm still kind of a cry-baby huh?"

"Hey, it's OK to cry, so don't worry about it. It just shows that your still you, which is a good thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah definitely! You may be a little different now, but your still Nepgear to me." Yellow Heart proclaimed with a beaming smile, showing her still present child tendencies even in her current form.

"Thanks Peashy, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome! But seriously though..." Yellow Heart went back into serious mode.

"I don't want us to leave on a bad note like we had when Anonydeath posed as my dad and kidnapped me, so try to remember the good times, OK?" Nepgear gave her an affirmative nod before giving her a good look.

"You know, now that I think about it, you really are all grown up now Peashy."

"Yep, You can say that my head has caught up with my body now, hehehehe."

"You still act like a kid on occasion though, so you really haven't changed much all things considered." IF interrupted earning a glare from Yellow Heart.

"Heeeeyyy! That's really mean IF! You don't see me talking about how old you and Compa are despite how you look." Both girls looked shocked and slightly peeved at the young CPU's remark.

"Wha!? Pe-Pe!"

"Whoa now! Don't you dare talk about that again Yellow Heart, or may the true goddess as my witness, I WILL END YOU!" After that, there was only silence... that was broken soon enough by Nepgears snickering. Like a chain reaction soon enough, everyone started to snicker and laugh at one another at how ridiculous it has gotten at a short amount of time. After a bit, Nepgear looked to Vert who was strangely standing still and quiet with her bangs shadowing her face.

"Vert, are you OK?"

"Yeah Bert, you don't look so good. Is something wrong?"

"Y-You two..." Before either of them could think...

"ARE JUST SO ADORABLE!" Vert rushed up to Nepgear and Yellow Heart and locked them both in a bear hug and held the two of them close to her chest.

"It is official! I am making you both my little sisters from now on! You two were just so cute I couldn't decide on either of you, so I just want both of you!" Vert proclaimed rapidly as she started to crush both CPU and candidate in her voluptuous chest.

"Ack! Vert, I'm still kind of- Ow! In pain right now, so- Ouch! Please let go!"

"Vert please! I can play with you all you want, but Nepgear really needs to go home, so let us go!" There pleas and struggle fell on deaf ears as the Leanbox CPU continued to squeeze them.

"I said... LET GO!" Soon enough, Yellow Heart quickly got out of Verts grasp and pushed her off of her and Nepgear...Only for her to crash into nearby furniture at mach 1 speeds and effectively knocking her unconscious.

"Oops. Ehehehehe." Yellow Heart just simply rubbed the back of her head as she visibly sweatdropped, forgetting her own strength as Compa quickly made her way to the knocked out CPU, Nepgear gasping for air and IF pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Anyways, once you've recovered Nepgear, we'll grab Histoire and get you back home. For now just relax OK. You've definitely earned it." IF said with a soft smile on her face as said candidate sat back up on the couch, finally regaining her breath after that bear hug.

"Haa...Haa.. OK, I'm going to lie down for a bit." As said, Nepgear lied back down and just relaxed. Yellow Heart just looked on and gave her a soft smile, glad that her hard work has finally payed off.

-2 hours later, somewhere in the outskirts of Planeptune-

"Is everything set Histoire?"

"Yes, I'll set up the connection and open the portal immediately (^_^)." Histoire cheerfully said as she began connecting to the Hyperdimension Histoire and readying her way home. While that is going on, Nepgear turned toward the few people that were here and gave a happy smile to them, already telling them of what she's going to say.

"Well, this is it, isn't it?"

"It sure is Ge-Ge. I couldn't be any more happy for you. You're finally going home." Compa gave her a beaming smile, though she also seemed a little said. Understandable since she is leaving after so long.

"I apologize on Noire and Blancs behave since they couldn't come today. They wanted to come to send you off, but they had a lot of work to do. Nevertheless, I will truly miss you Nepgear. Sorry if I wasn't a proper older sister." Vert Looked more sad than anything else, probably still feeling a little guilty over trading her for Peashy.

"For what it was worth, it was really nice having you here Nepgear. Sorry I called you unreliable." If gave off a smile as well, her words being completely genuine.

"Thank you everyone. Though I was stuck her for quite a while thanks to Neptune, for what it was worth, I did have some good memories here. I'll be sure to visit if I can, and I will make darn sure Plutia comes back her whether she or Neptune like it or not. You all can bet on that." Nepgear proclaimed with a new-found confidence in her voice.

"Wow, looks like Peashy isn't the only one here who grew up."

"I concur. You've really come into your own now Nepgear."

"Well it wasn't by choice, I will say that it was probably for the best. Otherwise I would've stayed the weak and dependent girl I used to be... OK I may still be a little, but you all know what I mean."

"We know Gear. Still, it was nice to have you. See you later, and good luck when you get back."

"And give Neptuna a good kick in the bootie when you get there!"

"I'll make sure of that Peashy, I promise." Hearing a familiar noise, Nepgear tunred around and noticed that Histoire is seconds away from opening the portal.

"Aaaaand, there. (*^0^*)" Just like that, a huge column of light appeared before them and Nepgear was so glad she was speechless. She is literally a few steps away from finally coming home, back to her friends. Just as she was about to step forward, she heard a few familiar voices coming from the other side.

"Miss Nepgear...are you there?"

"Heeeeey, are you there!"

"Nepgear, if you can hear us, get into the portal ASAP. There's no telling how long it will last."

She could only gasp in both excitement and nostalgia after hearing the voices of her fellow candidates, her dearest friends after so long. She was especially happy to hear Uni again, though she didn't exactly know why, nor did she care. Just as she was about to call out to them...

*crackle*crackle*

"Wait, what the goodness was that?" From out of nowhere, sparks of energy started to fly off the column, and before hey knew it, it began to grow massive at an alarming rate and started to suck up anything in it's general vicinity.

"EEEEK!"

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Everyone hold onto something!" Following Verts instructions, the five of them grabbed onto anything they could and held on for dear life, Nepgear especially. As she held onto a nearby tree trunk, she heard her friends from the other side yelling and panicking, making it obvious it was the same for there side. Worried for there safety for a moment, her grip became lose.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Before she knew it, she was screaming as she plummeted and was ultimately absorbed into the light, much to everyones shock.

"Nepgear!"

-Hyperdimension, Planeptune outskirts-

"Nepgear, are you alright!? Nepgear!" Uni called out to the candidate as she Ram and Rom were holding on for dear life, trying not to get sucked in.

"Uwwaaaaa!"

"Ram, no!" Ram lost her grip, and as she began falling to the light, Uni quickly grabbed her hand and held on tight while Rom held onto her leg and she kept a firm grip on the branch she was holding. Soon however, she noticed that the branch started to break apart.

"No. No, no no no-"

*snap*

"CRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!" She yelled out as she and the twins shared Nepgears fate and got swallowed up by the light. When they all vanished, the column started to thin and just disappear altogether. As the dust settled Histoire, just floated on her book, both shocked and confused over what just happened.

"Hello? Is anyone still over there (_) ?" The Histoire of the Ultradimension called out, confirming that the connection is still there.

"Yes, I'm still here. What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. I was opening a portal to your dimension, and the next thing I knew, the portal went haywire and Nepgear got sucked up. (O_O)"

"The same story is here I'm afraid. The other candidates got sucked in as well, but that raises the question as to where they are now?"

"Well since none of them wound up in either of our dimensions, I can only guess that they must've ended up in a different dimension entirely. (-_-)" The Histoire of the Hyperdimension could only sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose, not only worried about the candidates safety, but also frustrated at the new problem that has arisen from it.

"This is not good. If Noire and Blanc catch wind of this, it won't end well. Though aside from that, I wonder how this could've happened?"

"I don't know. We were both establishing a connection, opening up the portals as soon as it was se-" At that instant, both there faces paled and went silent as they pieced together what happened... They both opened a portal at the same exact time, causing both to collide with one another and go haywire like it did. At that point, all either of them could say was...

"Uh Oh. ( ﾟ Дﾟ)"

-?-

"Mmmmn... Huh? Where am I?" Nepgear was currently waking up in a fetal position, in what seems to be an endless black void. Understandably startled, she immediately stood up and looked around. No matter how hard she looked, she could only see nothing but pure black. Gulping for a moment, she decided to yell.

"Heeeeyyy! Is anyone out there!? Ram, Rom, Uni! Can you all hear me!?"... no one answered her.

" _...Long ago, when light and darkness still bore life..._ "

Startling the young candidate, she turned around to the source of the voice, only to be greeted by a bright light right in front of her.

" _...The Goddess emerged from the light..._ "

The voice continued to speak as the light began to come closer to her.

" _...And and entity known as the Vile God burst forth from the darkness..._ "

As the light engulfed her, a sudden gust of wind blew at her. Curious of what is gong on, she slowly opened a single eye...

"What in Gameindustri is this!?" Only to snap both open as she took in the sight before her. She was standing in midair above a sea of clouds, with the only visible landmarks being two mountain tops sticking out from the land below. On each mountain top stood a single figure of great stature, and just from the feeling she was getting from there, Nepgear could easily tell there power rivaled, if not surpassed the likes of DOS Arfoire, Cyan Heart, and maybe even the True Goddess herself.

On one end stood what looked like a massive, muscular devil like creature colored almost entirely in black, had the face of an ogre, had what seems like dragon head on the tips of its wings, a red jewel adorned on its chest and was wielding a massive sword with an ominous red glow to it, ready to fight the other deity.

The other was that of a woman with reddish silver hair, wearing shiny, blue knight armor complete with face plate and was wielding a sword of her own, emitting a pale green glow that seemed holy in nature.

Before Nepgear could even blink, both entities clashed with one another with great force. They began to fight eachother fiercely, with power that shakes and inverts the area around them and at speed that not even the CPU's could hope to match. They eventually locked blades in a power struggle, with both entities backing off. The Devil claps its hand together and summoned thousands upon thousands of blades behind him, all aimed for the womans life. The woman herself acted in kind, clasping her hands together and summoning an equal amount of blades from the land below. As they all took aim, Nepgear just noticed that quite a number of them were aimed at her.

"Aaah!" she screamed as the blades all fired at once. Covering herself and closing her eyes shut, she quickly noticed that nothing was happening, opening them back up, she saw that the blades were completely going through her, only to gasp in shock seeing both entities impale eachother with the blades they sent out.

" _...A fierce battle between the deities... the light tore the darkness to shreds as darkness corroded the light...and eventually, both sides lost there spark of life..._ "

The disembodied voice spoke on as the power of both deities began to emit another bright light, blinding the candidate for a moment, only to fade to black in the next instant. Fearing of what would come next, she peaked her eyes open once more.

"...Goodness." Only to be great with the view of both deities, impaled by each others blade and stood still like lifeless statues.

" _...And so, the Goddess and the Vile God fell into a deep, eternal slumber...like a dying star emitting a final burst of light, before imploding into darkness._ "

The voice faded way as the scenery around Nepgear faded to black and she began losing consciousness once more.

-?-

Laying on her back. Nepgear slowly awoke once again in unfamilar scenary. Sitting up and looking around, she could see that she was in a vast, grassy plain with what seems like ancient, broken technology from a time long past sprawled as far as the eye can see. Wasting no time, she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I don't know where I am, but I'm sure I'm not in Gameindustri anymore. I wonder what that dream was all about? More importantly, what exactly happened back there? I got enough shares and I'm pretty sure everything was checked. Oooh, what could've gone wrong? I've just spent and entire year working on it and then this happens?" She couldn't help but kick a small rock in frustration at her predicament right now. She spent a whole year build up shares just to get home only for it to blow up in her face because... reasons? She doesn't know, all that she knows is that the portal went haywire when it activate and both she and the other candida-

"Oh no!" Remembering her friends for a moment and what could've happened during that incident, Nepgear frantically looked around for them to see if they landed anywhere near her.

("If I'm right, they must've fell into the portal when it went haywire. C'mmmoooon, please be here!") She thought as she scoured the entire are, eventually spotting three small dots over the horizon colored black, blue and pink respectively.

"*gasp* Is that-!?" She quickly broke out into a sprint and made her way towards there location. As she ran faster and faster, the dots started to turn into familiar figures that she hasn't seen in a long time. The one in black had pigtails and the other two had matching dresses, one had short hair, the other long hair. As she skid to a stop a few feet away from them, she was frozen in place. After not seeming them for so long, she had a hard time believing they where her right in front of her. She began to doubt if these were her friends...but her suspicions were put to rest the instant they spoke up.

"*sniff* that was...really scary."

"Yeah, this isn't fun anymore. I wanna go home now!"

"I'm not even sure if we're in Gameindustri anymore you guys. *sigh* I'm just hoping she's-"

"Ram, Rom, Uni, i-is that you?" Nepgears sudden question broke them out of there conversation and made her presence known to them. All three candidates turned around suddenly to see a face they haven't seen in a while. they all became wide-eyed and just stood there in place for a while, not speaking a word... only for Unis voice to break the silence at last.

"N-Nepgear?"

-Prologue End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Fencer Neptunia Chapter 1: A whole new world.**

 **Authors notes: I sincerely apologize for the very long wait you guys. Let's just say it has been a pretty busy couple of months, with work and my collabs with fellow WriterDxD keeping me busy, but even then that's no excuse. I only have myself to blame for this. From now on, I'm going to try my best to get these out without having you all wait half a freaking year for them. anyways, before we begin, lets have a look at the reviews I got, shall we. Also, apologies to those who follow Custom Robo Remastered. unlike this one, I no longer had any interest in writing it, even though it was my first fic.  
**

 **Jeitron : yeah, to be fair, after publishing it, I almost kind of felt like Ufotable when they released the first two episodes of Unlimited Blade Works. Also, Neptune is forgetful(and an idiot) by nature, so while she was snoozing with Plutia, she might've forgotten that whole time dilation thing.  
**

 **Kite Lanford : Huh. The more you know.**

 **vocaloidHM01 : Yeah, I won't lie there was some bashing here, and as one can tell, I'm not a fan of how they portrayed Neptune in Victory to say the least. I felt that the writers at the time focused too much on the negative aspects of her personality and not enough of the positive(Seriously, who in there right mind would think letting there own sister get raped by a sadist is a good idea?). Also, thanks for the vote of confidence.**

 **Nitrus7 : You and me both. Hell, I was half-expecting her to become Yellow Hearts candidate and join the sages just to get back at Neptune and company, but that's just me(though in hindsight that would've made Victorys swiss-cheese plot(to quote off a fellow writer) a lot more interesting.). That and being stuck in another dimension for 30 years straight can do that, so expect Gear to be a bit more assertive than usual.**

 **Also, by the advice of a friend/fellow writer, I'm going to try my best and not make these chapters so ridiculously long. As always, please leave a review when you have the time, and enjoy. Again, any and all criticisms (except flames/trolls) are appreciated, so don't hold back. Seriously, they help a lot. Also, just to be on the safe side:**

 **The following is a non-profit fanbased story. Both Hyperdimenison Neptunia and Fairy Fencer F belong to Compile Heart, Idea Factory and Tsunako. Please support the official release.**

 **-Planeptune, Hyperdimension-**

While everything in Planeptune looks sort of fine, what with the repairs being made after Cyan Hearts attempt at interdimensional genocide, if one were to find a certain tired and stressed out tome fairy flying towards the Basilicom, then you would say that everything is but fine.

"*sigh* What am I to do now? Not only is Nepgear in a completely different dimension now, but the other candidates have disappeared along with her as well. This predicament has taken a turn for the absolute worst." After the whole ordeal was said and done, she talked to her Ultradimension counterpart and they both agreed to try and find the dimension they are in now, similarly to how she found out where her sister was when she landed in the Ultradimension.

Even so, she could not help but rubbed her temples in irritation and a slight pang of guilt. All that was suppose to happen was that they bring Nepgear home. Nothing more nothing less. Yet instead, she and the other candidates are now trapped in a completely different dimension, with no idea exactly where they are and how to get back. And this is exclusively their fault for acting in haste instead of contacting eachother first before opening the dimensional gates. Because of that, the portals both Histoires created collided into one another and got into the dilemma they are in now.

And with all of that, while she hated to point the finger, but the fact remains that all of this stemmed from Neptunes refusal to perform her duties as a CPU in favor of goofing off, not only leaving her nation in turmoil when her people needed her the most until the very last minute and leaving her sister behind in the Ultradimension, but also indirectly proving the sages, and by extension Cyan Hearts point.

"No use dwelling on it right now. I need to find out where they are as soon as possible. There's no telling where they've ended up or how much time differs from wherever they are." As she was done talking, she realized that she was already at the Basilicoms entrance. Opening the door by herself, she was immediately greeted by the sight of Compa and IF, who from the looks of it have been waiting for her and the other candidates.

"Oh, miss Histoire. You're back!" noticing the oracle, Compa waved to her in greeting, but quickly stopped and frowned when she noticed that she was alone.

"...Let me guess, things didn't turn out too well?" Catching on quickly, IF spoke up to the tome fairy, causing her to only give off a deep sigh and look to the two makers.

"Well..."

Histoire spent the next few minutes or so telling the two of them of there new predicament, and needless to say neither of them we expecting nor pleased with what they heard. Compa looked incredibly disheartened and IF could only hold her head in irritation to the unexpected turn of events.

"So basically due to a slip up when making the portal, Gear and the other candidates ended up in another dimension?"

"Unfortunately so."

"*sigh* Good grief. As if things couldn't get any more complicated. I don't know about Nep, but Noire and Blanc are going to be pissed when they hear about this."

"I just hope they're all OK, especially Ge-Ge. No one has seen her for a whole month now."

"Me too Compa. There's no doubt she and the other Candidates are having a hard time right now."

"Regardless, for now we'll just do what we can. I'm going to search for them the same way I found Neptune and hope things aren't too severe." Histoire spoke up to change the subject, with IF nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. In the mean time, Compa and I will help gather shares for Planeptune whenever we can and try to get Nep working again. Emphasis on try though."

"Please do try. You two are her best friends, so if anyone can get her back up, you two would."

"Roger miss Histoire! Leave Nep-Nep to us! We'll get her back up on her feet in no time!" Compa said whilst puffing her chest in a bit of pride.

"Seriously though, regarding Nep, what's gotten into her lately?" IF asked Histoire, both curious and skeptical of Neptunes change in behavior. IF knows damn well that Neptune is a slacker by nature, but even then it's unlike her to slack off this much even if she is lazy, much less treat her own sister the way she did. If anything, Neptune would be burning rubber trying to get her "totally awesome little sis" back home.

"I honestly don't know IF. I've been wondering that myself. That aside, I best be going now. You two do what you have to." Histoire said to them, purposely dodging the issue with Neptune in favor of getting the candidates back from wherever they are.

"Alright then. Compa, let's go."

"Right behind you Iffy." With that, Compa and IF made there way out of the Basilicom, more than likely heading to the guild to raise Planeptunes shares. As soon as they left, Histoire could only sigh to herself in exhaustion and worry. Between her responsibilities as Oracle, Neptune and Plutia slacking off and Nepgear and the other candidates now somewhere else entirely, it goes without saying that the stress is finally taking its toll on the tome fairy, if it hasn't already.

She silently went towards the elevator and hit the button to the near top, which is where her office/bedroom is. As she went in and the doors closed, she could only think of one thing at that very moment:

"...I hope they are all OK."

 **-Back at the Fairy Dimension-**

"Mmmhmm. Ugh, what the hell happened?" Rubbing her head as she groggily got up, Uni took a quick look around of her surroundings. It took her a while to process where she currently was, but quickly got up on her feet a few moments after.

"Wha!? Where the hell are we?" Uni scanned the completely foreign landscape around her. Looking at her surroundings in detail, she knew that wherever they are, they aren't in Gameindustri, that's for sure.

"Wait a minute, where are...?" Quickly remembering she wasn't alone, Uni looked around and spotted the twins a few feet away from where she was, unconscious. Jogging towards them, Uni took a knee and began nudging them by there shoulders.

"Hey! Ram, Rom, wake up!"

"Nnmm..."

"Don't wanna..." Uni could only sigh to herself and place a hand to her forehead in annoyance.

("Well they may be Candidates like me, but they're still kids I suppose.") "*sigh* Well, I didn't wanna do this, but..." She trailed off as she brought her hands close to both there ears, and in the next instant...

*CLAP*

"EEP!" She clapped her hands as hard as she could, jolting both twins out of there sleep.

"Well at least you two are easier to wake up than Neptune, and that's saying a lot." Uni muttered to herself as she got back up with the twins scrambling up themselves.

"What'cha do that for Uni!?" Ram yelled out, more than irritated that she was rudely awakened.

"My ears..." Rom quietly spoke while putting her hands to her ears.

"Well I had to get you girls up somehow? Anyways, are you two OK?" Uni asked with genuine worry in her tone. The twins looked at eachother and simply nodded to her, causing her to breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey, where are we anyways?" Ram spoke up, she and her sister taking in there surroundings.

"I don't really know." Uni answered the young candidate, all the while taking another look around her, only confirming that they are in fact, in another dimension.

"Seriously though. How did the portal go haywire like that back there? And what the hell was up with that dream just now?"

"You...saw it too, miss Uni?"

"Saw it too? Wait, do you mean-!?" The twins nodded to her before she could finish, confirming that they all saw the same dream.

"Yep, we saw it too. It was really weird though! We were floating in mid-air and these two giants were fighting with big swords and then like a bigillion other swords came out of nowhere and started flying everywhere!" Ram yelled out in rapid succession, putting what was seen in a nutshell rather effectively. Uni simply cupped her chin in her hand and looked down in thought.

("Seriously, what was that all about? Goddess? Vile God?") Uni thought to herself, recalling the disembodied voice that was speaking inside the dream.

"...and then all those swords just ran right through us as if we weren't there!" Uni was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Ram continue on to her sister.

"*sniff* That was...really scary." Rom spoke timidly, clearly still shooken up from what happened. When the two deities began firing all those swords at eachother, she and her sister thought they were going to get skewered, only for the swords to harmlessly pass through them. Even Uni was pretty startled at that whole event, although her pride won't allow her to admit it.

"Yeah, this isn't really fun anymore. I wanna go home now!" Ram agreed with her sister, not too please with everything going on now.

"I'm not even sure if we're in Gameindustri anymore you guys." Uni told them, only for the twins to hang there heads at the thought. Seeing this, Uni only put a hand on her head while looking a little distressed, remembering that Nepgear had got sucked in as well when the portal opened.

"*sigh* I just hope she's-"

"Ram, Rom, Uni, i-is that you?" Unis word were interrupted by an all too familiar voice that, from the sound of it, was very close by. All three of them turned around to the voices origin, only for them to go wide-eyed upon seeing exactly who called out to them.

"N-Nepgear?" As Uni shakily voiced out, they indeed see Nepgear, right in front of them, not only looking as surprised as they are, but looked OK, if a little scuffed up. As for the purple candidate herself, she was completely frozen stiff, shocked to see her friends and fellow candidates after being in the Ultradimension for so long that she almost didn't recognize them.

"Miss Nepgear...is that you?" Rom called out, with Nepgear standing completely still.

("It's them. It really is them! My friends!") She thought to herself, now for certain it's them.

"Don't just stand there! Say something you-"

"EVERYONE!"

Before Ram could finish her piece, Nepgear yelled out to them and began running towards them with tears in her eyes. Before any of them could react in time, Nepgear lunged and tackles all 3 candidates to the ground in an embrace...with Uni being in the middle, hence getting the full brunt of her hug.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" the instant they hit the ground, Nepgear began to cry again, not in sadness, but now in joy of seeing her cherished friends after what seemed like a long time.

"Wha-!? Nepgear, what are your doing!?" Uni yelled out, both embarrassed and very surprised from the candidates sudden action.

"D-Don't just jump on us like that ya stupidhead!" Ram yelled, causing Nepgear to let them go and wipe away her tears, with the candidates getting back up on there knees.

"I'm sorry. It's just *sniff* it's been so long since I've seen you three that, I just couldn't help myself. I really missed you all, you know."

"...We missed you too." Rom quietly said as she scooted to Nepgear and gave her a pat on the back, with Ram close behind.

"Yeah, we've been worried, especially Uni over there." Ram pointed to the Lastation candidate mischievously, the hint not lost on her as Ram and Rom have both been harassing her about her crush on Nepgear since yesterday.

"Uni, is that true? did you really miss me?" Her smile was practically beaming, not only catching Uni off-guard, but got her flustered beyond belief.

"W-Well, it's not like I was worried. I just didn't like how your sister just left you behind. Besides, it didn't exactly feel right with you gone." Uni said as she turned her head and closed her eyes, putting up her usual tsundere act to cover her embarrassment. In reality though, she too was very glad to see her best friend/crush is alive and well.

"Uni..." Nepgear quickly caught on to her act, seeing that she did in fact missed her as well. In fact, with how she was treated during her stay in the Ultradimension, actually seeing people that do care about you (Ram is sort of debatable since she goes wherever her sister goes)is comforting to say the least. She could only smile at the mere thought.

"H-Hey, what are you smiling for?" Uni asked, still slightly embarrassed from before, to which Nepgear simply shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just really glad tha-"

*Crash*

"Huh!? What was that!?" everyone got on there feet the instant they'd heard the noise. Standing perfectly still, the candidates looked around with baited breath, wondering just what was the source of that noise.

*ROOOOOAAAR!*

In the next instant, a gargantuan monster leaped out from behind and landed right in front of them. The monster was unlike anything they've seen in Gameindustri, taking on the form of what looks like an enormous panther like creature, its size rivaling that of an Ancient Dragon. Its face was ebony black with dark lilac lines on each side, piercing yellow eyes with no pupils and had multiple rows of razor sharp teeth. its body was primarily colored purple with a tan underbelly, its front paws had sharp black claws with the hind legs look like that of a normal felines, its back looked like light purple armor with edged spikes on each side, its tail looked very long with spikes on the end, and if one were to look closely, one could notice a stylized straight-sword lodged into its back. In this world, this monster is known as an "Eligos".

"What the heck is that thing!?" Ram screeched out as Rom simply held onto her younger twin in fear.

"Something very pissed off." Uni answered, she herself at least a little unnerved at the monster before them, being one that none of them have ever seen before. Looking off to her side, she saw that Nepgear felt the same, but there was something a little off to her. Negear was the kind of person to lose at least some, if not all of her confidence when faced with an opponent much stronger than her. Looking at her now though, Uni can tell that whatever happened to her in the other dimension, it made her look a lot more confident than usual, to the point where Nepgear herself was standing her ground very well, considering what's in front of them.

"This is probably going to be a tough one, but it looks like we have to fight it. Get ready everyone!" Nepgear proclaimed, pulling out her beam saber without a moments thought.

"R-Right behind you. Ram, Rom, get ready!" Uni answered, with her and the twins pulling out there respective weapons as well, all the while silently noting Nepgears new-found confidence. Upon drawing there weapons, the Eligos roared ferociously at them and charged straight at them, barring its claws at its prey.

"Move!" Nepgear yelled as it got within range. The four of them managed to dodge its front swipe, Nepgear now to its left, Uni and the twins to its right.

" **Ice Coffin**!" Both Ram and Rom fired there signature spells at the monster, not only damaging it somewhat, but encasing its feet in ice, leaving it unable to move at the moment.

" **Slash Wave**!"

" **EX Multi Buster**!" with the Eligos effectively immobile, Nepgear and Uni fired off both skills at once from there respective sides, with both attacks hitting there marks and causing a massive explosion that enveloped the beast entirely.

*ROOAAAAR* Unfortunately, the Eligos roared in anger, causing a shock-wave that not only cleared the smoke, but destroyed the ice that was binding it. To add insult to injury, it looks as if it wasn't even scratch, much less hurt.

"You've gotta be kidding! That didn't do anything!?" Hearing Unis voiced irritation, the Eligos turned its attention toward her and the twins with a primal bloodlust in its eyes. Upon sight, it immediately charged for them, with Nepgear giving chase ride behind it. With the monster inching closer, Uni spotted its tan underbelly and almost immediately recalled something very important; when one is fighting a monster who's hide is near impenetrable, one of its usual weakspot is its underside.

("It's going to be risky, but...") "Ram, Rom, when I give the word, launch a few spells at it eyes. After that, make sure to get the hell out of the way, got it?"

"...Huh?"

"Are you kidding!? Our last attack didn't do anything! why do you-!"

"Just trust me on this OK?" Uni ordered them as the Eligos sprinted closer and closer to them. With the twins braced for what's to come, putting her plan together in her head, Uni, much to everyones surprise, sprinted straight towards the Eligos with no break in stride. When she was within its range, it lunged towards her attempting to chomp her whole.

"Uni!"

"Miss Uni!"

"Watch out!" All three candidates called out to her, worried for her life as its jaws were mere inches from having her head.

"NOW!" At the last moment, Uni leaned her entire body backwards and proceeded to slide under the Eligos, its lower fangs just barely grazing her forehead. Upon hearing what they assumed was the signal, Ram and Rom each casted two separate spells, one lightning and the other fire, straight into its face just as Uni got under it. Upon reaching its mid-section, she fired a Paralysis Shot at point-blank, this time actually doing decent damage and sending it tumbling forward, with the twins diving out of its way as it came toward them. Just as the Eligos was starting to get back up, Nepgear and Uni exchange glances as she ran past, giving her friend a nod before charging forward, with Uni firing a few shots past her to keep the monster at bay until she got in close.

" **Panzer Blade**!" Upon closing he distant, Nepgear struck the monster several times as hard as she could, finally inflicting decent damage to it. Though upon winding up for the last strike, the Eligos caught her blade in its mouth.

"Huh?" Taking advantage of her confused state, the Eligos proceeded to lift Nepgear off the ground and toss her straight across the field...straight in Unis direction.

"What the- oh crap!" Before she knew what hit her, Nepgear crashed into Uni, with her head straight to her stomach, and sent them both skidding on the ground by several meters apart from eachother and knocking them both out cold.

"Ow..." Hearing a quiet voice, the Eligos shifts it attention away from them and to its left, spotting Rom on the ground holding her ankle. More than likely, she might've sprained it when she and her sister barrel rolled away from it. Seeing her as easy prey, it turns its full attention to the older twin candidate.

"Hey! Get away from my sister ya freak! **E-Force Blizzard**!" Before it could proceed forward, turning its head to the source of the voice, Ram casted a sizable blizzard towards the Eligos, not only catching it off guard, but freezing it over entirely in ice, making it completely immobile.

"Ha! How do ya like that! Nyana nyana nya nya! *PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT*" Ram proceeded to childishly taunt it, thinking she has won the battle. Once she had her fun, she quickly ran over and kneel down to her sisters side.

"Rom, are you OK?"

"...my ankle." Looking down to see her sisters ankle is indeed injured, Ram took her staff, placed the tip just a little above the sprain and casted a quick healing spell on it.

"How's that?" Ram asked her twin, as Rom slowly got up and tapped her foot on the ground.

"...I'm OK now. What about...miss Uni and miss Nepgear?"

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine. They'll walk it off." Ram dismissed with a wave of her hand.

*Crack*

"Eeh!" Both twins turned around and saw that the ice covering the Eligos is quickly starting to crack. Before long, it began to move underneath the ice, and with a sudden and mighty roar, it banished every trace of it from its being, and a purplish aura began to appear around its body, with the sword on its back appearing to be the source of it.

"Aw, come on! You gotta be kidding me!" The instant it looked at them, it dashed toward them faster than it was before and swiped its long tail at them both before they got the chance to move. They screamed in fear and in pain as they were sent flying through the air, conveniently landing right next to Uni, who just got back up from the last attack.

"Uh...huh!? Ram, Rom! Are you- Guh!" Uni tried to get up and check there injuries, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach from earlier and took a knee as she held it with her hand. Looking to her side, she sees that the beast was more than raring to go as it sets its sights on its prey.

"Tch!" With no other options, using her free hand to aim her rifle, Uni aimed it straight at its face and fired away. Unfortunately, the monster was completely unfazed by the hail of bullets being fired at it and just shrugged it off as it slowly closed in on them.

("Damn, looks like I have no other options.") Uni closed her eyes and concentrated, hoping to use her HDD form to take it out before it got any closer.

...but nothing happened.

"What the- why isn't it working!?" Uni tried transforming again, but nothing was working. The next time she opened her eyes, the Eligos was mere steps away from her and Ram and Rom, who just got back up from there previous landing. The instant they caught sight of the monster, they both froze in fear, scared to the point where they couldn't budge an inch even if they wanted to. In a last ditch effort, Uni tried getting up, grab the twins and make a run for it, but her previous injury is stopping her from even standing up. She could do nothing but stare down at the monster as it inched closer to them, looking to devour all three of them in one fell swoop.

"R-Rom...I'm scared."

"...Me to."

("Damn it. Is this how it's going to end? I just wanted Nepgear to come back home, and here we all are just about to become this monsters lunch!?")

There feelings were as plain as day. Ram and Rom are frightened out of there minds, and Uni is both scared and outraged due to the events that lead up to this moment. The Eligos' face was literally inches away from theirs, sniffing at them as if determining which to eat first.

("URRG! All of this would've never happened if Neptune had just got off her lazy ass and got her back home!...I just hope she-")

"Hey! Get away from my friends you freak!"

*BOOM!*

Just as it looked like they were about to be eaten, a wave of energy came out of nowhere and struck the beast from its side. Now more pissed off than hurt, both it and the candidates looked towards the origin of the attack, only to be met with, much to there surprise, a seriously pissed off Nepgear, who happens to have a bit of blood running down her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Now get over here so I can cut you down to size!" Nepgear yelled at the beast, catching all three of them off-guard with this new bravado she's acquired. Uni always did say that she should try to have a backbone, but now she was wondering just where the hell she got it from. However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she saw that the Eligos successfully turned his attention away from them and crouched down, getting ready to pounce Nepgear at a moments notice as the energy from the sword gathered and empowered it even further.

"N-Nepgear, what the hell are you doing!? Get out of there!" Unis fear quickly turned into great concern as Nepgear didn't even respond to her plea, but just stood her ground, and even took a stance of her own, getting ready to fight.

"Yeah, get out of there you big idiot!"

"...Run!" Even the twins were worried over these turn of events.

"No! I'm not going to abandon any of you like this! I'm going to beat this thing to a pulp and get you all out of here, I promise!" Nepgear yelled back, completely throwing self preservation out the window in favor of fighting this doomed battle with a monster much stronger than she was and in a completely unfamiliar plain. She grasped her sword in a firm grip, getting ready for what could be possibly the fight of her life at this moment as the monster was seconds away from retaliating. In truth though, between her friends who she hasn't seen in years about to be eaten and staring down a very dangerous monster, Nepgear was pretty frightened. Despite that, she put all of that to the back of her head and just focused solely on the enemy before her.

("I mustn't retreat. I have to keep going! I won't leave them...I'm not going to abandon them just as Neptune abandoned me!") Nepgear steeled herself, some of the memories within the Ultradimension heading straight to the forefront of her mind. Soon enough, her new-found anger came back, and it was clearly shown on her face. Though instead of simply lashing out at everything in the vicinity, she directed that anger towards the Eligos, determined to slay it no matter what.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR* With a mighty roar, the Eligos finally lunged for the purple candidate with ever it had. The three of them gasped in fear, now terrified since she hasn't budged and inch, but rather braced herself for the oncoming attack. She breathed in and concentrated, preparing her attack, for it was all or nothing at this point.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled out as she stepped forward to meet the monster. And then...

" **Guidance**."

*SLASH*

It all happened within an instant. As a calm, stoic voice rang out, a dark purple flash sped past Nepgear and struck the monsters face without a moments thought. The air was still and the ground beneath there feet remained untouched, as within the moment, the four candidates saw a man with black hair and a purple coat, wielding a broadsword bigger than his own body, firmly impaled into the Eligos's face straight down the middle.

"Haa!" With a swift motion, he thrusted the blade further forward, not only splitting the monster completely in two, but also rend the ground underneath and behind it asunder, just barely missing the other candidates who were too shell shocked to what's happening to really register(thankfully it didn't hit any of them). As the earth settled and the smoke was cleared, the Eligos was no more, as its remains simply vanished, not unlike how monsters disappear in there world.

"Wha?" Nepgear was about to question the man who saved them, but before she could speak further, the sword that was present on the monsters back had landed then and there, only a few feet away from her. The man hoisted his sword onto his shoulder, turned around and began walking toward the sword. Once he was in front of it, and by extension, in front of her, Nepgear actually got a better look at the man in question.

The man looked at least in his early/mid 20s, having purple eyes and brandishing a serious, stoic look on his face beneath his long, black bangs. He wears a flashy waist coat, that of which is purple, black, and pink, with gold trimmings. His central chest is adorned with buttons on either side of a pink zipper, leading down to a waist high belt with a metallic buckle. The belt has two straps, one on each hip, hanging from front to back on either side of the buckle. His boots are metallic, with a matte finish on the shin guards and pink trimmings. As for the sword he carries, it not only looked even bigger up close, but the sword itself looked mechanical in nature, colored purple, silver and light blue with what looked like sapphire jewels adorned in both the butt of the sword and its hilt.

Looking as if Nepgear isn't even there, he picked up the sword in the ground and inspected it thoroughly.

"That's another Fury. I must report back at once." The man finally spoke, to which it seemed like forever and began to take his leave.

"Hey, wait! Who're-?" Before she could question him, the man jumped high onto a nearby ledge and walked away, not even stopping to hear her.

"...He left."

"Nepgear!" Looking away from where he left for a moment, she looked to her friends who were now safe and sound, with Uni running up to her and the twins not far behind.

"Are you three OK?" She asked them, now more worried for there current well being over what just transpired.

"We are...alright."

"Yep, we're A-OK!" Nepgear smiled to there safety, but the instant she turned to Uni, she knew just by looking that she was going to get some.

"What the hell do you think you were doing going gung-ho like that!? What do you think would've happened if that guy didn't show up back there!?"

"It was better than just stay there and let that monster maul you three! Dangerous or not, I was NOT going to sit there and let that happen!" Much to all of there surprise, Nepgear actually snapped back at her, causing Uni to visibly flinch.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Quickly realized what she did, Nepgear composed herself and began to apologize profusely to the lastation candidate.

"N-No, you're alright. I just wasn't expecting that." Uni replied if only just to make sure she didn't feel guilty. Now she was really wonder where this new attitude of hers came from, though she suspected that Neptune dumping her in the Ultradimension for 30 years has something to do with it.

"I'm sorry."

"Geez, quit apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry about. Just try not to do anything crazy like that again...you had me really worried y'know." Uni whispered out that last part, with Ram smiling slyly in the side lines.

"Huh. Did you say something?" Somehow, Nepgear somewhat heard that, causing Uni to flinch and blush up a storm.

"N-Nothing! I said nothing! It's just your ima-*sniff*sniff*" Before she could finish, Uni sniffed around a little for some odd reason. Seeing this, the twins follow suit and Nepgear just stood there completely confused...

"Ugh!

"Gross!"

"Ew..."

And then out of nowhere, all three of them backed away from her by at least one or two meters.

"What the goodness? What's wrong?" Still confused, Nepgear tried stepping toward them, but they all just stepped back in a rather comedic fashion.

"You stink like hot garbage, that's what's wrong!"

"You...smell."

"Geez Nepgear. When was the last time you took a bath!" All three of them thoroughly voiced there thoughts, all the while holding there noses to block out the now visible stench off the purple candidate. Wondering what they meant, she took a quick sniff at her own person...only for her to immediately regret it and her face taking on a sick green hue.

"Eeugh! When was the last time I bathed!?" Now that she can actually smell herself, she immediately remembered one tiny little detail that she forgot about when she got back from her last Share hunt.

...She forgot to take one for the entirety of that last week, and was so excited to go home that she thought she would take one once she got back. But considering there new circumstances...yeah. Tough luck for her.

"Uh, yeah. We'll save this discussion for later. Right now, we need to find a nearby town and dunk you in a tub. I swear, I could smell you a mile away." To that, Uni and the twins turned around and lightly jogged ahead of Nepgear.

"What the- Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

"We're not leaving you behind dummy! We're just getting ahead of you so we don't have to smell you!"

"...Sorry Miss Nepgear."

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

 **-Line Break-**

After traveling for at least a good few hours, the four of them finally managed to find some sort of settlement to rest in. When they got there, they immediately try to find any cheap hotel with a working bathroom, since it seemed like to the three of them that Nepgear started to stink even worse as time went on. When they did find one and Uni came up to pay for there stay, she noticed that all of her credits were gone, and in there place were was seemed to be small pieces of gold, likely an effect of going into another dimension.

...though considering how many times these girls and there elder CPU sisters have traveled between dimensions both in and out of canon, this shouldn't be too surprising, but that's enough fourth-wall breaking today.

Anyways, Uni payed for there stay, and as soon as they got into the room, the first thing she did was try to strip down Nepgear and literally throw her into a tub...though soon realized that this is Nepgear that she is stripping, not to mention she was doing this in front of Ram and Rom, she caught herself and back away much to there mutual embarrassment and let her bath on her own. By the time Nepgear finally came out, smelling as fresh as can be, and Uni, Ram and Rom taking there turns, it was a little past 8 at night, and considering everything that has happened so far, it stand to reason that they are all exhausted.

"OK, now that all of that is settled, I think it's high time we get everything together and figure out just what the hell happened." Uni spoke up, getting everyones attention. Currently, they are in a small square hotel room with 4 beds and decent furniture, and the girls are each sitting in there respective beds, with Ram and Rom somehow scooting theirs to one another so they don't sleep separately. Since it is night, they're in there sleep cloths, with Nepgear wearing hot pink sleep shirt and pants, Uni wearing a black tank top and white shorts, and the twins wearing matching footy pajamas.

"We're in another dimension Uni. Isn't that enough?" Ram said as she pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, but how and why is the real question here? I mean everything was going so well and the portal just went haywire out of nowhere." Nepgear gladly replied to Rams question.

"*Sigh* And I worked so hard back there too."

"What..do you mean?" Both Uni and Ram looked to Nepgear the instant Rom asked, now curious as to what she means.

"Well, long story short, I finally got fed up waiting for Neptune, so I decided to collect some shares on my own and make my way back myself. Granted, I needed some help from the others in the Ultradimension, and even then it took me a while year to get the required amount, but it's safe to say that it was better than simply moping around waiting for Neptune to stop napping with Plutia." Nepgear thoroughly explained, all the while putting subtle amounts of venom whenever she mentioned either of the Planeptune goddesses, if the fact that she didn't call Neptune sis wasn't evidence enough.

"Wait, back up for a moment Nepgear. You said you were collecting shares to make a portal back home yourself?" Uni asked, a little perplexed at her explanation.

"Yes, I did. We even got the portal open and everything. Why?" Unis expression slowly shifted from quizzical, to surprised, to one that basically says "We made a huge mistake."

"Oooooohh..." Uni trailed off as she covered her face and sighed.

"Crapbaskets." Both Ram and Rom said in unison, wearing similar expressions.

"What? What's wrong?" Naturally, Nepgear felt a little out of the loop, so she simply asked.

"Well, Nepgear, the thing is...We had the same idea. Ram, Rom and I spent an entire day raising shares on-stop so we could get you home ourselves." The instant Uni explained their side, all the color from Nepgears face suddenly drained.

"...Wait...Y-You don't mean..."

"Yep. It looks like we ended up opening two separate portals that more than likely collided with eachother. That's probably how it went haywire and sent us all here."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nepgear?"

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before they could blink, Nepgear jammed her head straight to her pillow and began shedding comical streams of tears, the fact that an entire years worth of blood, sweat and tears we're all for damn-near nothing.

("*sigh* Well, at least some things didn't change. That's good.") Uni silently noted wiht a soft smile. While Nepgears new attitude so far is going a little unnoticed by the twins so far, she was able to pick up on it pretty quick, so it relieves her that she hasn't changed that much over 30 years.

"All that work down the drain!"

"There, there. *pat*pat*pat*" Rom quietly got off the bed and made her way to Nepgear and patted her on the back. The next minute or two was of Nepgear bawling her eyes at her wasted efforts, though thankfully she was able to calm down.

"You calmed down?"

"Yes, I'm OK."

"Alright, now that Nepgear has stopped whining like a little baby, how the heck are we gonna get home!?" Ram flailed her arms around as she spoke out in annoyance.

"Don't know. Unless Histoire can somehow contact us soon, which I sort of doubt considering her "rule of 3" habit, we're pretty much stuck here. Add to the fact that we can't transform into our HDD forms here, We're probably on a time limit." While the twins don't exactly get where Unis going with it, Nepgear is fully aware of the meaning of her words. Considering that in the Ultradimension, her abilities were taken due to the laws of the world itself(I.E. CPUs are born from CPU Memories), there was now the possibility that they would age during there stay in this new world.

"What...should we do?"

"I think the best we can do now is try to learn more about this world, see what we can find. If that thing we encountered earlier was any evidence, this world has its own set of rules, so we need to get as much information as we can." Nepgear suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. But for now, lets just turn in. After what happened today, we all kind of need it right now."

"No need to tell us twice Uni. *Yawn* I'm bushed."

"...Sleepy." Without another word, Ram and Rom crawled up into the covered of there double bed and went to sleep.

"They sure don't waste any time."

"Uni?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Well, really quick, but um...did-?" Giving a heavy sigh, fully knowing what she may be asking, Uni raised her hand to Nepgear, signaling her to stop mid-sentence.

"Before you ask, Yes, we tried getting Neptune out of bed to get you back. No, she didn't help in the slightest." ("You'd think with Nepgear in another dimension, she'd be hauling ass to get her back.")

"*Sigh* I guess I should've expected this much from her at this point." Nepgear said, not even trying to hide her disappointment and grudge against her sister.

"Oh well, at least I get to see you three again. That's more than enough for me at least."

"Yeah. 30 years is a pretty long time, huh."

"Wait, you know about that!?"

"Duh, we were with you when Histoire Told Neptune about it remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Still, I'm glad you didn't forget about us, even if it was a long time for you."

"What!? You're all my friends, I would never do that!"

"Wait, hold on I didn't mean anything! All I was saying that thirty years is a long time, so I was just glad you...didn't forget about me." Uni only whispered that last part out.

"Huh? What did you say Uni?" Nepgear asked, once again oblivious to what Uni implied.

"N-Nothing, lets just go to bed! G-Good night!" With a twist and a roll, Uni got under her covers before Nepgear could see her beet red face.

"Oh, O-OK. Good night Uni." With that Nepgear decided to turn in for the night as well.

("I just hope we can actually get home soon...No, we will get home soon. I made a vow that I won't think like that anymore. No matter what this world throws at us, we will return.") She silently thought to herself as her mind drifted off into sleep. Uni on the other hand took a little longer to do so, a little disheartened that Nepgear still considers her just as a friend.

("Friend huh.")

- **Chapter 1: END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I severally apologize for the long hiatus. To keep it short, I was in a collab with another author for a while, but as of** ** **February 14, 2017(...for some odd reason)**** , **we are no longer collaborating due to "Irreconcilable Differences".** **That said, I'm going to be working on Fairy Fencer Neptunia now as well as a new story that's been in the works. Hopefully I'll keep at a moderately consistent schedule, but I'm not making any promises just in case.  
**

 **Something to note before we begin, I am considering making separate fics for this following the Vile God and Evil Goddess routes in Advent Dark Force as well, but I'm not entirely sure. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts on this in the review section if you can.**

 **Also a quick shout-out to TheCyver, and I whole-heartedly recommend checking out this own fic "Ascension", a Neptunia fanfic that I personally think is pretty underrated, which is sad since, some grammar errors aside it's honestly one of the best fics I've read in a while. Also times two, to answer your question about Neptune, in this story I'm basing her off of her persona in Victory/Rebirth 3, which was flanderized horribly due to a fallout between Compile Heart and NIS America at the time of Victorys development.  
**

 **Lastly, from now on, I'm going to be keeping these authors notes to a minimum unless it is an important announcement.**

 **And now, with all of that out of the way, finally, let Fairy Fencer Neptunia continue! As always, please leave a review and tell me what you all think... no flames though.  
**

 **Fairy Fencer Neptunia: Chapter 2: Eryn the Fairy/ Part 1  
**

Midday/ Unnamed Village/ Fairy Dimension  


"Did you girls find out anything?" Uni asked her fellow Candidates as they stand in front of the hotel they stayed in the previous night.

"...No."

"Nope. Not a thing!"

"Me neither. What about you Uni?"

"*sigh* Same story here."

After receiving some much needed nights rest from yesterdays unfortunate events, the Candidates decided that the best option for now would be to split up and take a walk around town to try to obtain as much information as possible. They know almost next to nothing about this new world they are currently in, so trying to do anything major would be about as smart going inside a dark, bat-infested cave with a blind-fold on. Better to know then not to know.

...Or at least, that was the idea.

* * *

 **Nepgear**

"Heya missss. Whaddya fight fer, and whaddya live fer?"

"Um, I really don't understand what you're saying sir. I'm just trying to figure out where I am."

"I undershtad. Ya act all polite and nice, but yer really holdin' on to a deep shorrow..."

"I think you should really lie down. You're a little- w-what the goodness!? Hey, where are you touching!?"

* * *

 **Uni**

"Excuse me, do you know where this town is and-?"

"Oh my, you...!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"You seem to have an ill-omen when it comes to a love life."

"The hell, where did that come from!? Are you some kind of fortune-teller or something!?"

"Only as a hobby, but my fortunes have a solid reputation for being very accurate."

"Geh... Man, this girl's worse than Kei."

* * *

 **Ram**

"I see. You look like you have a lot of potential, young lady. You look just like my daughter when she was your age."

"Hehehe. Just you wait, weird old man! When I grow up, I'm gonna be the dandiest gal anyone has ever seen!"

"What!? are you suggesting that I'm not dandy enough!?"

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

* * *

 **Rom**

"Welcome! what are you looking for today?"

"Um... excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where-?"

"Please come back again soon!"

"Ohh... She ignored me."

* * *

Needless to say, their efforts so far have been less than stellar.

"Maybe it would've been better if we all went as a group?" Nepgear suggested as she held her left arm.

"Yeah, probably. It's already past noon and we haven't got a single lead." Uni sighed as she folded her arms together. "With a town like this, you'd think we would have found something."

"... What do we do now?" Rom asked. Before either Candidate could give a straight answer, a low grumbling noise caught everyones attention. Directing their attention to the source of the noise, They all look at Ram, rubbing her stomach with both hands.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm getting kinda hungry." Ram asked. Soon after, the other Candidates stomachs began to rumble as well.

"Yeah, lunch sounds pretty good right now." Uni agreed. ("Guess skipping breakfast wasn't such a good idea after all.")

"I think I spotted a cafe not far from here on the way back." Nepgear said.

"Great! At least that saves us all some trouble." Uni sighed in relief. "Alright Nepgear, lead on."

"Right. Come on, girls!"

"OK!"

"... Okay."

With that, the Candidates leisurely walked to their destination down a dirt road for some lunch. Along the way, each of them took a better look at the town they are all in, seeing as they barely got the chance during their search.

All they could see is that the town itself looks like something out of the middle ages. The town itself is relatively small and surrounded with forestry, and all the buildings are primarily built of either wood or stone, consisting of residential houses, a small market in the town center, a town hall, and just outside of the town is a sizable square facility made almost entirely of brick, stone and mortar. It didn't take them long to figure out that it may be a prison.

"Hmm..."

"Hm? What's up, Nepgear?" Uni asked. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing really." Nepgear said as she turned her gaze back to the town around them. "It's just that, this place kind of reminds me of Leanbox."

"Leanbox? What do you mean?" Uni asked curiously as she stopped and turned to Nepgear, with the twins doing the same and listening in on the conversation.

"Well, I've only been told by Histoire about it, but long before any of us were born, Leanbox actually used to look something like this." Nepgear stretched her arms out to the town.

"Really?" Ram piped in as she and her sister looked around skeptically. "... Huh? Guess Leanbox used to be _pretty_ small."

"Yeah... small."

"Well, it was obviously a lot bigger than this, but I meant on the way the town looks." Nepgear clarified. "According to Histoire, at the time, Vert wanted her nation to look more relaxing and peaceful to make it more appealing to the masses, so she went with a sort of medieval theme."

"Huh... I think I remember reading a report about something like that while I was organizing paper work for Noire." Uni said. "Although, I have also read that there was a major incident that caused Leanbox to take on the more technological and modern look it has now."

"Huh!? Really!?" Ram exclaimed.

"What happened?" Rom asked.

"Leanbox was hit by a tsunami that wrecked more than half of the nation. There were a high number of casualties, and those who survived, unharmed or otherwise, were left homeless." Uni sighed as she held her hands behind her back. "It goes without saying, it was probably one of, if not Leanbox's lowest point. And I can only imagine what Vert was going through at the time."

"Thankfully though, Planeptune offered to help rebuild Leanbox and made measures to try and prevent future natural disasters like that, and it became the second most technologically advanced nation in Gameindustri." Nepgear finished.

"... That sounds neat." Rom noted with a smile, taking in the scenery around her and imagining what Leanbox must've looked like long before she was born. However, that smile soon faded when the thought of Leanbox's near collapse came to her mind. "Though... now I feel sorry for Miss Vert for what happened before."

"Aw, Cheer up, Rom!" Ram exclaimed to her sister. "Vert may not be as strong as Blanc, but she's a pretty tough lady. If you're that worried, we can ask her about it when...we..." Ram trailed off, slowly losing more of her usual enthusiasm as she unintentionally reminded herself of the fact that they were in a foreign world now, with Rom quickly following suit. The twin Candidates just stood in silence as they looked down to the ground solemnly.

"..."

"..."

The other two Candidates could only look to them with empathy in their eyes. Uni hates to admit it, but she would only be lying if she told herself she wasn't at least a little homesick. It's only been a day and already she misses her home back at Lastation, not to mention what Noire would think if she heard that she was now in a different dimension with no way of contacting her, much less anyone else.

As for Nepgear, she knows _exactly_ how they are feeling at this moment... because she herself has been feeling that way for years now; The longing to return home, back to a place where she belongs. Those feelings haven't changed a bit, especially now, considering their current circumstances.

"Um..." After what seemed like a long while, Rom began to speak, gaining everyones attention. "What... are we going to do now? Do you think... we can really get back home...?"

"Of course we will."

All eyes then turned to Nepgear, her tone firm and resolute, as opposed to being usually hesitant yet optimistic.

"We just don't know enough about this world yet." Nepgear said as she shakes her head. "Until then, there's really not a lot we can do." She closed her eyes and quietly sighed as she placed a hand to her chest. "... But I'm positive we'll find something. We just have to keep at it."

This is true. While the current situation doesn't seem to be in their favor, that alone shouldn't be enough reason to give up and quit, or worse, sit around and wait for help that would probably never come. They simply need to keep trying, and hopefully they'll find something, or someone that'll point them in the right direction, so to speak.

"Ya know what, Nepgear? ...You're right, for once." Ram spoke up, regaining at least some of her energy. "Who cares if we're in a different world? We've been though a lot scarier things than this. We beat ASIC and saved Gameindustri by ourselves, so this should be no biggie!" She turned to her twin with a big smile. "Right, Rom?"

"... Mhm." Rom nods meekly with a soft smile of her own.

Nepgear gave them a bright smile. "Well find something, I just know it. We just need to keep at it..." her stomach growled before she could continue, causing her to lift a hand to her stomach and blush in embarrassment. "Uh, after lunch of course."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"...Yeah."

Off to the side, Uni chuckled lightly to herself. The other three Candidates turned their attention to her, Nepgear and Rom out of curiosity, and Ram was oddly annoyed by it. After all, it was a little uncharacteristic of Uni to do so.

"Hey, what are ya laughing for, Uni?" Ram questioned, furrowing her eyebrows to the Lastation Candidate.

"Oh, nothing." Uni answered as she waved her hand. "It's just that this is probably the first time I've seen you and Nepgear agree on something..." She trailed off with a sly smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "... At least, something that isn't related to Rom."

Ram balled up her fists and placed them on her hips as she leaned forward and gave Uni a glare. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Uni straightened her posture and replied, "Well, as far as I know, you and Nepgear only ever seem to get along because Rom is friends with her. Otherwise, you'd brush her off and just go play with your sister." Uni raised and eyebrow with a smirk. "In fact, most of the time you just wanna play with Rom and no one else."

"Well, duh! She's my twin. Why wouldn't I wanna play with her?" Ram questioned. For whatever reason, a part of Rams subconscious is telling her that she's not going to like where this goes.

"Oh, so Rom is _just_ your sister... or is it something else?" Uni asked. "I mean you do get pretty defensive whenever Nepgear comes to visit, or anyone for that matter. And you do seem very close to her... maybe a bit _too_ close."

"Uni, what are you... ?" Nepgear trailed off, she and both twins having no idea of what she may be implying. However, soon enough Nepgear began to put two and two together, and when she did, she began blushing up a storm and looked to the younger of the twins. "O-O-Oh my goodness! R-Ram, I h-had no idea you two were *gulp* _that_ close!"

"Hey, what are ya talkin' about!? What do you mean we're... that..." Quickly catching on, Rams whole face started to match her clothing as it blushed a pretty pink. "W-W-W-W-WHA!?" She began to stutter and shack uncontrollably as she waved her hands in front. "W-W-Wait, y-you got the wrong idea! Rom and I aren't _t-t-that_ close!"

"Huh...?" Rom, not quite caught up in what's going on, began to look crestfallen as tears slowly began to well up in her eyes. "Ram... what do you mean? *sniff* Don't you... like me?"

"Wha!?" Seeing her twin on the verge of tears, Ram briskly walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Wait, Rom, don't cry! Of course I like you, you're my sister! I just don't... like you like _that_."

"... Like what?" Rom tilted her head innocently.

"Y-Ya know, l-like the w-way..." Ram began losing her nerve as her face became redder by the second. Soon, she growled in frustration and directed a scathing gaze to the Lastation Candidate. "UNI! You did this on purpose, didn't you!?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Uni laughed out loud, reveling in the Lowee Candidates embarrassment. She had to admit, it's actually fun and kind of cathartic to tease someone else for once, especially after the twins almost spent the entirety of their time collecting shares teasing her about her crush on Nepgear.

("Ha! That's what you get, you little brat.") Uni thought to herself, satisfied as she turned on her heel-

 ***BONK!***

"Ack!"

"Ow!"

Only to bump head-first into a random stranger, causing both of them to stagger backwards and fall on their butts.

Nepgear ran up to her fellow Candidate and kneeled down beside her as Ram pointed and laughed in the background. "Uni, are you alright!?"

"Y-Yeah, kind of. "Uni replied while rubbing her forehead. "Geez, that was smarts."

"Well, watch where you're going next time, instead of just standing there like a statue!" A female voice called out, presumably the person Uni bumped heads with.

"Yes, sorry miss. that won't...huh?" Uni attempted to apologize, but as soon as she turned her gaze to the person she bumped into, she became quiet and just stared. Confused about what her friend is doing, Nepgear looks to where Uni was gazing at. The instant she laid her eyes on the girl in question, she was surprised by what she saw.

The girl in question, who they assume is at least their own age, was rubbing her forehead in annoyance as she took a knee. She is a fair-pale skinned girl with bright pink eyes and fiery pink hair worn in big pigtails, held together by two, black four-tail bows with two stripes of red on each tail and three big gold spheres in the center of both. She wears a short, red and very frilly dress with accents of pale gold, white, and black and has matching, puffy sleeves. Attached from the chest and going past the shoulder are black straps to match the frilly collar worn on her neck with a magenta cross lined in black in the center. She wears red and black shoes with gold on the heel and toes and a single, big gold orb a the tongue, along with tall white socks. Lastly, She has very light, orange-pink gradient wings on her lower back.

... Wait, what?

"Sheesh, that was pretty rude. People these days really need to learn some manners." The girl said to herself in irritation as she pushed herself off the ground and dusted off her skirt. Looking to the two Candidates, the girl eyes narrowed as she sees them just staring at her. "What? what's with those looks?"

Nepgear and Uni both snapped into attention as the girl addressed them. "O-Oh, sorry miss! W-We didn't mean to stare, really." Nepgear apologized as she grab a hold of Unis forearm and pulled her back up. "Excuse us for a minute!" Before the pink-haired girl had time to interject, the two Candidates walk a few paces away and turned their backs to be sure she didn't ease drop.

("What the heck is with those two? You'd think they never seen a fairy before in their lives.") The girl thought to herself.

"Umm, OK. I'm not the only one seeing those, am I?" Uni whispered, referring to the wings on the girls back.

"No, you're not the only one." Nepgear casted a quick glance at the girl for a moment. "Do you think they're actually real?"

Uni shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, but odds are, those are fake."

"If that's so, why do you think she's wearing those out in public?"

"Either she's some kind of actress running late for her role, or some weird cosplayer who likes dressing up out in the open." Uni had her eyelids half-closed. "If it's the latter, then she got a lot of guts walking around like that. I could never imagine anyone of us walking around like that, especially Noire."

"Y-Yeah, right." Neptune nervously chuckled to herself, recalling way back in the Ultradimension that the Noire there is in fact, secretly, a massive cosplayer. Makes her wonder if the Noire of their dimension is the same.

What ifs aside, Nepgear glances over to the girl again, who right now is looking more than a little annoyed, and got an idea. "Hey, Uni, why don't we ask her for information?"

"Huh?" Uni glanced to the girl herself before narrowing her eyes to Nepgear skeptically. "You sure about that? It doesn't really look like she wants to chat right now."

"But she might know something that we don't. It's worth a shot at least."

"You have a point there... what do you two think?" Both Candidates turn there attention to the twins.

"HUH!?" Only to realize seconds later that neither of them are no longer there.

"Ram? Rom?"

"Where the hell did they go?"

"Hehehehe..." All of a sudden, they hear a familiar giggle coming from behind. Whipping their heads back to the girl, they see that the twin mischief-makers somehow got behind her and are now tip-toeing towards the pink-haired girl, their sights set on the wings on her back.

"Uh-Oh." They both said out loud in unison.

"Huh?" The girl raised an eyebrow, completely oblivious to the pair of twins right behind her, their hands within range of her wings. "What with the uh-oh's all of a sudden... and what the hell is with the staring? Do I have something on my face?"

"3... 2... 1..."

"PULL!"

 ***YANK!***

"AAAAH!" The girl yelped in pain as she jumped away a fair distance and turned to face the perpetrators, all the while her bare-back is exposed to the other two Candidates now behind her. Upon closer inspection, they became slack-jawed when they saw that the wings are in fact attached to her body.

("What the goodness!? Then, these are actually-!?")

"Ow~! Hey, don't pull on my wings! What's wrong with you two!?" the girl scolded the twins harshly as they too stand surprised at this new revelation.

"W-Wha!?"

"They're... real!?"

"Well, of course they're real!" She yelled, taking offense to their comment as she brought them forward and gently rubbed them. "These wings are really delicate, not to mention a fairies greatest asset! They're like ears on a bunny, whiskers on a kitty or even boobs on a cheerleader! You can just go around pulling them like it's a game of tug-a-war!"

"Fairy...?" all four girls said in near-perfect synch, causing the pink-haired fairy to look between the two pairs in annoyance and skepticism.

"OK, seriously, what are with those looks!? Have you girls never seen a fairy before or something?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"No..."

The fairy girls features soften up and raised an eyebrow in surprise at each of their response. Looking at each and every one of them carefully, she could tell that they were genuinely confused as they continued to look at her as if she were a rare species. "Wait, you girls really don't know? You sure you're not pulling my leg?"

"... Why would we lie?" Rom asked innocently.

"Seriously...?" The girl muttered, looking at the group in disbelief. Out from the corner of her eye, she sees Nepgear slowly walking toward her.

"Sorry miss, but me and my friends are actually kind of lost." Nepgear said.

"Hmm?" The fairy-girl turned on her heel and faced the purple Candidate. "Lost?" she asked while tilting her head and giving her a skeptic look.

Nepgear gave her a nod and continue. "Yes. We arrived her yesterday evening and we've tried to ask around town, but we didn't find out anything."

"That so?" the fairy-girl asked. "Are you four travelers from a far-away land or something?"

"Y-Yes, you can say that." Nepgear replied. She would tell her about how exactly they got here, but just telling a stranger you're a goddess from another dimension would definitely get them some weird looks. That said, Nepgear decided to keep a lid on that fact for now.

"Hmm... well, I guess that makes sense. Helps that you girls don't look like your from around these parts." The fairy-girl smiled, the Candidates silently sighing in relief as she believed their story.

Uni steps up right beside Nepgear and speaks to the fairy-girl. "Yeah, sorry to impose like this after the trouble we caused you, but it would be great if you can tell us anything you know."

"Hmm..." The fairy-girl rested her chin on an open palm and closed her eyes in thought. ("Well, they look like a couple of kids, the twins back there literally, but they at least seem decent enough. Maybe this is just what I need right now.") "... Alright then."

Ram perks up excitedly upon the fairy-girls answer. "Does that mean you'll help us!?"

"But on one condition..." The Candidates each raised an eyebrow at the girls statement as she scratches the back of her head. "Well, to be honest, I'm in a bit of a snag myself right now, and I've been needing some help. So, I'll tell you girls everything you need to know, and in exchange you'll all help me out for a bit. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, right?"

"Hmm... I guess that's fair enough." Nepgear answered. Before she could continue, a low rumbling sound coming from her and her friends reminded them all that their bodies still need nourishment. Blushing lightly, she continues "Uh, why don't we talk this over lunch?"

"Fine by me. Might as well grab a bite myself." The fairy girl turned on her heel and walked past the twin Candidates before coming to a sudden halt. "Oh right, I almost forgot!" She turned again and faced all four of them. "My name is Eryn. Nice to meet ya!" Eryn introduced herself with a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Eryn. My name is Nepgear."

"My name is Uni." Uni greeted plainly as she held her hands behind her back.

"Hi there! My name is Ram!" Ram then gestured to her twin sister. "And this is my sister, Rom!"

"It's nice to meet you... Miss Eryn." Rom bowed politely. "... Sorry for pulling your wings."

"Eh, it's nothing... just try not to make a habit of it, OK." Eryn replied casually. "Tell ya what; how about I pay for lunch for all of you?"

"Really? You'd do that!?" Ram exclaimed happily.

"Yep-yep. Consider it as my way of saying 'No hard feelings'." Eryn responded as she winked. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get going." She turned on her heel and began walking to their now shared destination, with Nepgear, Ram and Rom coming up from behind. Uni, however, just stood in place as her thoughts rest onto this Eryn person.

Just then, when Nepgear asked her if she knew anything, Uni noticed something off about her. It took Eryn a lot longer than normal to agree to help, and almost straight after she asked for their help in exchange, and she didn't even hesitate to offer to foot the bill for them. ("Something is fishy here...")

She was then promptly brought out of her thoughts by Rams voice. "Uni, hurry up, or you're gonna get left behind!"

"R-Right! Coming!" The Lastation Candidate opt for a fast jog to quickly catch up, all the while keeping her suspiciouns about the fairy-girl to the back of her head. ("Still, I better keep an eye on her.")


	4. Important Announcement

**AN: Everyone, Twilightiger here with an important announcement.**

 **Some of you may already know, but to everyone else, I'm going to have to give it to you all straight and say that I'm no longer interested in writing for Fairy Fencer Neptunia.**

 **I'm sorry about this, truly I am, but after putting it off for so long (No thanks to a certain someone who I shall not name out of what little respect I have for him left), trying to write for it now, I no longer have the fire and passion I had for this story than when I first started out. It isn't helped by the fact that A. all the hype I had for Fairy Fencer F had slowly died out as time went on, and B. my primary motivation for writing this crossover I.E. my utter** ** _disgust_** **at how Nepgear was treated like complete crap for little to no reason, with the closest reason I could find is that people thought she was boring and wanted more Neptune, and** ** _Neptune herself_** **was portrayed horribly during Victory, washed away entirely when both Nepgears Butt-Monkey status and Neptune then jerkass behavior were rectified in future installments, especially in Megadimension Neptunia VII.**

 **With all that said, I tried, God knows I did, but I just couldn't find the proper motivation to write it. And that's not even getting into what's been going on IRL (In short, things got busy and complicated for me really fast). Though despite that, I'm not exactly up to just deleting this story or leaving it to rot either.**

 **... Which is why, as of this note, I'm putting this story up for adoption! Main reason being is that with how much potential this crossover had (What with characters from Neptunia ending up in the Fairy Dimension instead of the other way around and such.), doing anything else would just be a waste. So, for anyone who is interested, Feel free to send me a PM and we'll get things going from there.**

 **Until then, in the mean time, for anyone who is still interested in my works, feel free to check out my other story, "TerraDimension Neptunia: Gray Advent" as I'll be solely focusing on that from now on.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry about this, and I can only hope you all understand. You all have a good one.**

 **Twilightiger, Logging Out.**


End file.
